


Just Like a Statue

by phantom_empress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Implied Relationships, M/M, MayuKuro siblings, Mild Smut, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_empress/pseuds/phantom_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya had thought living with his first love only happens in fantasies. He never knew what's in store for him after being forced to marry the perfect man in theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic. So forgive me if I screw up a lot of words and grammar, but I hope you enjoy this story!  
> Also English is not my native language and I'm not a writer. I just do this just for fun ^^

 

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, 26 years of age, currently studying at a prestigious university to take over his father's business. A boy who always desired to have a normal life and become a kindergarten teacher and all, but somehow his life took an unusual turn, never would he foresee.

Tetsuo Kuroko, his father is a CEO of the well known Kuroko Enterprise, he was illegitimate but the only son of the famous former CEO who passed away quite some year ago, and him as being the only son as well, he will be next successor next to his father. Not accustomed to the luxury style and being treated as VIP, Tetsuya is quite uncomfortable, a few time with his family, but some bonding time once in a while would suffice. He was often times left alone on their large scale and lonely residence so, at most of the times, he often finds solidarity by spending his most times by reading considerably handful amounts of novels.

A few years ago, he encountered a boy during his second grade of elementary. He could not misremember that person even now. At the start, they hardly exchanged a few words but the said boy was often stealing glances at the latter. His charming smile, ruby eyes, and fiery crimson hair were often observed by his big wide azure eyes, although the blue haired boy cherished the sports basketball, he wasn't tolerable enough. Being looked down by the others one day the latter was letting out his frustrations by being bullied by his own teammate

"Would you like to play with me?" The boy attended to him and presented him a smile beautiful than anything.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm not actually good as them ...and I will only bring the team down."

He replied between the sniffles of his muffled sobbings, grasping his own basketball shorts while sitting in a shadowy corner so that no one will take notice, but that's not the quandary at all with this person, he kneels down with one leg facing the latter to his line of sight and pats his head encouragingly. 

 "I don't see why I should base my likings on selecting a playmate with how good they are." The boy stands and offers his hand looking down on the frail boy below, he beamed softly assuring the latter as he takes the offered hand standing and wiping his own tears with the back of his own hand.

"Thank you. Um...A-"

"Akashi Seijuurou, my name is Akashi Seijuurou. You looked a bit solemn and I've been watching you play. You charmed me Kuroko-kun"

"You know me? Everyone barely knows me... or my existence at that.."  

The smaller one looked down, and the red haired boy chuckled and hummed

 "Ah, Yes. I'm the new captain of this team and I was considering if you could be my vice captain?"

 "....Why me? And a vice captain? I...I don't think -- "

 "Hm. Reasonably because you never missed practice or slacked off any practice, you were so eager in every game even though you haven't participated yet," He pauses.

"-and I think you're worthy of being an example to our fellow teammates. How about it Kuroko-kun? I think you have a hidden talent and I can practice with you, anytime you want." The boy grasps the other one's hand while still holding it.

"....would you? Kuroko-kun? "

"I-If Akashi-kun doesn't mind, I would like to be your vice captain." The two traded innocent smiles, spending their times with together frequently, but---

The blue haired boy moaned sleepily and woke up from his slumber interrupting his dream. He reached for his cell phone from the nightstand and reads an email from his father still half asleep.

 

 

 

From: Dad

Re: Don't forget

 _Dinner at 7:30 I want you to meet someone. Don't forget Tetsuya_  
___________________________________________________________

 

From: Dad

Re: Re: Don't forget

   
_I'm sorry father I can't today._  
_I'm very busy with my studies and I don't plan to get married yet. I still have my studies to concentrate on._

  
_____________________________________________________________  


From: Dad

Re: Re: Re: Don't forget

 _This is very relevant Tetsuya._  
_It regards our partnership with Akashi Incorporation,_ spare _me sometime could you?_

_It's just for a few hours._

   
Reading it once more while he yawns and re-reads the messages 'Akashi Inc.' ... wait Akashi..? He thought to himself.

 

 

 

>  "It can't be.... "

Snapping out of his own trance, he got out the comfort of his own bed. After thinking for a while, he admitted to his father's request. 

Meanwhile, The red head male was gazing on his own desktop browsing a few e-mails, doing and confirming a few paperwork, managing as a financial manager at his father's company, A few hours after, he breathed in relief while staring at his completed paperwork, completing with this job, he was obliged for some experience before he attains over his father. Staring blankly out the window of his assigned office, his meditations were interrupted by beep sound coming from his iPhone, 'it must be a useless crap from some woman again' he picks it up and reads thinking to these thoughts to himself.

 

 

 "Peasants... "

He looked at the email nonchalantly seeing a spam of message from his different woman, mainly his 'companionships' that he slept with. He often 'fools around' and sleep with women or even men, but he makes sure that his partner is safe from any diseases or some sort, actually a picky man and hard to please. Getting rather exasperated, he turns off his phone but the moment he holds the lock screen button his father called unexpectedly and he answers with no choice. 

"Is there something you need father?"

"Yes, clear your schedule this evening this is a very important matter. You'll be meeting someone. I'll inform you about the meeting place." His father replied.

Seijuro was really annoyed sensing another nonsense courting arrangement from his father, yet again.

"Very well father. I'll see you later" Hanging up heaving a sigh, he leans back in his office chair. 

"Another arrangement I assume? Not this again.." After getting everything done, he left the office and prepares for the said meeting.

* * *

 

 

In one of Japan's numerous luxurious five-star eatery, two blue haired men are anticipating at their reserved private dining room, sitting next to each other wearing traditional clothes, the two were waiting patiently for the other party to arrive.

 "It seems we were the first to arrive," Said the younger one.

"It's unusual for Masaomi to arrive quite late," Said the older one

"It's alright Dad, it was considerably early still.. and If you don't mind can I ask what would--"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking as it open and there he saw someone familiar, behind the older crimson haired man. It was him.

 

> _'It's him.'_

 

A good-looking younger red head with a perfectly symmetrical face, pale white flawless skin wearing an expensive yukata and his cat-like irises, heterochromatic -ruby and amber eyes. The shocked latter keeps his straight face looking back at the said man nonchalantly as the older ones exchanged their greetings, the two of the young ones were staring blankly at each other like that, for about a minute or two.

"You may sit down Seijuro." The older man ordered as he faces the other latter from across.

"This is my son who I was speaking about." The older blue head announces.

"Tetsuya, meet my business partner Masaomi Akashi"

 "It a pleasure to meet you Akashi-san" Tetsuya smiled and bowed

"It's also a pleasure to meet you Tetsuya. And this is my son Seijuurou"

"Nice to meet you Seijuurou-san," Said the blue head boy, giving a sincere smile from the man across him, but the other didn't reciprocate the sentiment.

"Yes, I suppose. Likewise." He responses with an emotionless uninterested tone but the other's smile didn't falter.

Since they begin to eat and finishes with the introduction, the two older ones were chatting here and there about business. Both parties responding the others ones. At some point Tetsuya finds himself taking a glance at the young red head, and Seijuro in comparison, while answering a few questions thrown at him with a dignified and confident tone, which made the older blue head very pleased with his admirable regal aura, after quite some time, Tetsuya feeling uncomfortable about all of this. He finally breaks his silence.

"Um.. Father, Akashi-san. What is exactly the purpose of this meeting if I may ask?"

"I've been wanting to ask that as well" Seijuurou added while wiping his mouth with a napkin

"I guess it is the time to tell them." The older ones glance at each other.

"Seijuurou and Tetsuya. As for now, you two are...."

 

.........

 

".. tied down to each other, in other terms... Meet your husband Seijuro, we arranged an apartment for the two of you to live with each other."

"Wait, hold on. I apologize for interrupting," Seijuurou retorted. 

"Tetsuya is obviously a guy. What is the meaning of this father?" He tried to look calm while clenching his fist discreetly.

"You didn't let us finished. Tetsuya will be your pretend husband as you see both of our companies are in trouble of being taken over. Since we have no choice left the heir of these two companies will have to oblige until we solve this problem."

"We apologize for not asking your opinions beforehand, but all your hard work will be thrown away if you don't help us, we ask you to do this for your own sake as well, bear with it until we find another way. Seijuro. Tetsuya. Please. " The two older ones pleaded.

"I don't mind, it is for our own profit as well so... I'll do it." Tetsuya declared as Seijuurou's eyes widen.

The two men sighed in relief and all eyes are focused on the young red head as he sighed annoyingly while he pinches the bridges of his nose as his brows creased.

"I suppose, I could, If that's what was needed to do." He propped an elbow on the table resting his knuckles on his chin while he focused his gaze on Tetsuya

"I'm looking forward working with you Seijuurou-san" Tetsuya brushed off his sharp glare with a delicate smile He rolled his eyes and sighs annoyingly.

"Very well. Just don't get in my way"

 And that's how it all started


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the previous chapters! But nothing really changed

Seijuurou stomps back to his car frustratedly after excusing himself, not waiting for his father to come out. Beating his steering wheel while groaning loudly, feeling the frustrations build up, after tranquilizing down for a few moments. he steps on the gas as he drives off as fast as he can back to his condo. On his way up he received a mail from an anonymous recipient.

 From: ???  
Re: It's me Tetsuya

_Seijuurou-san, your father gave me your contacts. You can contact me here whenever you need me._

* * *

 

He groans and massages his temple in irritant while staring at his phone, not even bothering to save Tetsuya's contacts, or even responding a simple word. Then, he drives back to his luxury bachelor pad.

"Ridiculous. I have no need of you." He scoffs and lays down toward his king sized bed.

Meanwhile...

"I wonder if Seijuurou-san received my text. I didn't mess up one digit of his number... did I?" He stared at his cell phone in confusion after waiting for about an hour after he texted his supposed husband starting now, Akashi Seijuro. 

"He didn't look considerably happy or pleased about the news. I wonder if he's alright." 

Tetsuya can't help but makes out a sigh, he glances at the clock and it's past 11 in the evening, almost midnight... maybe he's just asleep, he thinks that to himself just so he wouldn't get too anxious. A few minutes later after feeling his exhaustion, he retired for the night.

Next morning the sound of his phone beep repeatedly as the ringtone for phone calls rings, it woke him up yet again, he reaches to his cellular phone, and rubs his eyes- his bed hair is bad as usual but he pays no mind while he slides his thumb on the screen returning the call.

"Good morning Father, why did you call this early? " 

"Tetsuya, you'll be transferring out with Seijuro. We already provided the place. I'll text you the address. I have to go now, I'll be going out for a meeting. Take care of yourself."

"Is that so. Yes, same for you Father. Take care." He hangs up deep in thought.

"Moving in... with him. I better start packing now"

A few weeks after, they already moved to their new home together, the atmosphere is extremely heavy, they never even speak nor have any decent interactions- any interactions at all is a NO. Same old routine every day.

"Seijuurou-san. Good morning." Tetsuya gives smile as he finished preparing breakfast, greeting his 'husband'

"Yes, likewise." Seijuurou sits down and starts to eat nonchalantly, with no appreciation or whatsoever, he didn't even bother to look at the other.

"I hope you had a good rest" Tetsuya greeted, but the other remains the same. He consumes his breakfast, standing up to get ready for his work.

"Seijuurou-san? Are you finished? I just finished brewing you coffee--" 

"I'm late for work alright? And stop pestering me. I'll have my coffee at my office you can have that." Walking past his spouse, he proceeds to their room or more over HIS room and equips for the day, complaining to himself about how this life is too shitty for him.

"For god's sake, why do I have to put up with this? "

He works a hand through his soft crimson locks and sighs in annoyance, finishing to put on his work attire, he takes his briefcase not giving a fuck when he his eye catches the bluenette washing the dishes as he walks off to the front door without saying goodbye.

"Take care Seijuurou-san.." Kuroko muttered as he heard the door shut.

Seijuurou steps into his car and starts the engine driving off to work as he received a call from an unknown caller and answers.

"Akashi Seijuurou speaking who is this?"

"Sei! I missed you, babe! How about we hang out later? ..at my place or yours?" He groaned regretting his own action of responding

"I decline. I'm busy so-" At that moment he thinks as he drives, he rather has fun than going back into that place to see that person again. He hates his 'other half' ever since they moved together, that smile of his, the overly kindness he shows for him. Why is that? Is he expecting something back from him? To take advantage of him? Well tough luck, because he'd rather use people than being used. He had enough of that

"Sei?"

"Ah. What were you saying again?"

"I'm inviting you over or should we have fun in your place instead?"

"I'll accompany you to a place, but I'm not in the mood"

"'ch okaaay~ At the usual place?"

".. Wherever you like"

"Okay! See you later Sei!"

He hangs up to speed to his workplace. You might be wondering if that was his girlfriend by the way she calls him but no, he doesn't have any feelings towards someone or even anyone. Yes, even his friends he wouldn't even acknowledge them as his "friends" moreover he only lives to achieve perfection and thinks very highly of himself.

 

Meanwhile, Tetsuya, after the lecture, he went straight to home to fulfill his daily task. He unlocks the apartment door after his class, feeling tired. He stares at his unfinished assignments and projects for the semester, a handful number of thesis and handouts to be crammed into his brain, but before that he cleans their house first. Seijuurou is quite a clean freak, so he always cleans the house neatly and never had a complaint from other about the cleanliness of the house except for that one time. He vacuums the floor and cleans every corner free from dust. After cleaning he would prepare a dinner for the both of them and Seijuurou's daily bath session after coming home from work. Though, It was already 8:30 in the evening usually the other usually comes home at 7 as he comes home at 5 after class, he was getting worried. What if something happened to him? What if? What if.

He plucks up his phone and checks his mail but the're no signs from Akashi Seijuurou.. He didn't even reply once to his texts. He sighed and puts the food away to heat it afterward He didn't eat yet because he wanted to join Seijuro, he wanted to spend time with him, to talk about his day or maybe.. he just wanted to be with him, but that feeling was not reciprocated. He always gives his spouse a cold shoulder, why?

Why does Akashi Seijuurou always look annoyed or irritated? If something is bothering him he can always talk to his partner. What if he's in trouble? He always looked troubled. He heaves a sigh and stops thinking of the worse.

"Should I call him instead? " He feels a bit hesitant but pushed the call button.

"No answer... Maybe I'll just do my school works first." That said so he sat up and opened his laptop doing so, for approximately a few hours, but still, he can't concentrate much. 'Please be safe Akashi-kun...' -and just like on cue the door clicked opened, staring curiously at the entrance he saw a familiar tone of red. He sighed in relief and walks towards the door to greet the man.

"Welcome home."

He greeted with a slight smile, he regarded the kiss marks on the other's neck, his eyes widen in shock, but he kept his calm, as the other walks passed him wobbling at his feet drunkenly.

"Are you alright Seijuurou-san?" The latter looked on the other's face, it's very gentle... his expression, that soft eyes, pink lips with his slim nose and his flushed cheek. He smells like alcohol. Did he drive home like this? He was genuinely worried for his partner. 

"Are you alright?" He opened his eyes slowly and brushes the helping hand away.

"Yes, don't state the obvious and let go of me. I'm tired. Save it"

He said but he's obviously incapable of walking straight so the other persist to help, laying him down in bed and draped the covers over him while feeling his forehead.

"He seems alright, he doesn't have any fever" Kuroko muttered to himself and quietly pulls back.

"If you need something, please don't hesitate to call me. I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight" He shut the door gently and inaudibly and heads to the kitchen, hearing his stomach growling glancing at the clock.

"Th-...three in the morning?" He travels back to the kitchen and reheated the untouched dinner, it seems like the other already ate.

"Thank you for the food." Pressing his palms together and prays before eating, he looks at the food after taking a few bites while thinking, did he forgot? Did something happen to him? He sighed to himself as he continues to eat.

"I guess he doesn't remember me anymore. " He laughs bitterly and eats alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a bit angsty so what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit lost on how to put more angst, but this is what I came out with.

Many weeks have passed, and it was still the same old routine but one-day Seijuurou comes home drenched out from the rain.

“Seijuurou-san?” His husband rushed out to provide a dry towel to the drenched man as the red head receives the offered help without any thanks.

“Your bath is already made, please go on and just leave your clothes there, I’ll get right on it after I prepare the dinner.”

After that, he left for the kitchen as the red head removed his shoes at the genkan heaving a sigh of annoyance. 

“I never asked for your help, why do you keep on insisting?” He states as the other’s back vanishes from his sight. Walking towards the bathroom peeling down his clothes seeing the prepared warm bath and a pair of casual clothing. He was a bit pleased honestly speaking. 

“Hm, quite surprising seeing the peasant use his brain every once in a while”

He dumps his wet drenched clothes in the basket just outside the lavatory door and scrubs the grime of the day off his body stepping into the tub soaking his body in the warm soothing water of the tub and steps out after a few minutes of bathing as he damps his hair dry seeing Tetsuya reading a book with a serious expression, the latter bites his lip which looked quite erotic to the red head while he approaches the climax of the story he was reading, something inside him stirs as he watched his spouse keenly. Tetsuya feeling the other male’s gaze glances back at him while he looks away pretending to be irritated but really, he was quite thrilled at the sight before him. It was uncanny, to him.  
  
Tetsuya is really nothing but a hindrance to him, ever since they got into this, he was that kind of person he hates to associate the most, the way he acts so concerned and worried, he hates it.  
People would ridicule him on why was he married to a guy. Many women also consider a few men, are lusting over him, while the man places on 1st on Japan’s most sought after bachelor but he wouldn’t careless.

“Seijuurou-san? “

He snaps out of his thoughts and followed his spouse on the dinner he prepared as he prays and eats unostentatiously.

“You’re a bit red Seijuro-san, are you alright?”

Seijuurou gives him a nod in acknowledgment, but the other couldn’t help to worry. He could feel the worried gaze which the other sends him, that made him very annoyed. It’s been 5 months or so ever since they started living together, apparently, the two was set up, it turns out it was a real marriage after their father revealed the truth 4 months ago. Seijuro wasn’t pleased a bit. He had tried a lot of things to push Tetsuya in divorcing him, he often throw insults at him, ignores him, and slept with another woman coming home with obvious hickeys on his neck and comes home late never answering even a call or a mail from Tetsuya, no matter what he does Tetsuya wouldn’t budge and always welcome him with a smile, even though he was obviously hurt by his actions, he always consider each and every time. What a hopeless fool, he thinks to himself every time.

“Thank you for the food. “ Seijuurou mutters to himself.

The two ate in uncomfortable silence, although Seijuurou felt a little nauseous, his vision blurs from an excruciating headache. He groans in pain softly while holding his head which caused the other one to rush off to his side feeling his temperature with the back of his hand.

 “Your temperature is extremely high Seijuro-san” Tetsuya cupped Akashi's face as he weakly gazes back at him and shrugged his hand off.

 “Leave me be, I’m just tired,” He said but falls down on his knees on the floor holding his head as he mutters curses

 “It’s alright, please let me help you.”

Tetsuya helps the sick Seijuurou to get up walking straight into the master's bedroom and nurses him to health. He gave tends to his parter giving him medicine, putting a damp towel on his forehead, but the other was in no condition to be stubborn, he was too exhausted to refuse Tetsuya’s generous offer. He watches over him until dawn and proceeds out of his room once his temperature settled down, getting on with the laundry and read a few books for reference at school as he waits. A light peeks out of Seijuro’s curtains since the sun rises, assuming himself that he is a lot better than before and stands up to go to the bathroom. He glances around the kitchen seeing no signs of anyone being there, he saw a flash of sky blue hair as he peeks over the living room. There was Kuroko, sleeping on the couch while holding an open book resting it on his chest as books scattered around the bluenette, a lot of colorful highlights on the pages of the opened books

"I suppose he studied all night."

He looks around as an 'ah' slips on his lips seeing his soaked clothes from yesterday folded neatly at the coffee table. He felt a bit….. peculiar, was he happy? No, that’s not it. He stared at the peaceful face in front of him leaning closer, he feels a slight pang on his chest, he unintentionally leans over as their lips brushed against each other. He pulls back a little while he touches his own lips feeling a fraction warmth on his chest. Eyeing the beautiful figure closer, he watched as his long lashes futter, very noticeable black circles surrounding his closed eyes and his soft pink lips which complimented his pale while skin. He was very enchanted and pulls back completely as he walks straight to the bathroom and stares at the mirror hearing a voice inside his head.

> “My… my.. you’re quite a fool.” He stared at his reflection hearing the same voice as him but it wasn’t really him.
> 
> “I thought, I have told you to stay there for eternity and never bother me again?”
> 
> “I do plan to do so, you like him don’t you?”
> 
> “Ridiculous.”
> 
> “It is not. After sensing your heart skip a beat just now, I was quite intrigued.”
> 
> “I never asked for your opinion.” A familiar chuckle tickles his ear.
> 
> “Oh? Then, can I see him?”
> 
> “No.” He replied promptly.
> 
> “Very well, please carry on then”

His eyes reverted back to a mismatched one as he steps out of the room and sees Tetsuya rubbing his eyes as he woke up with his messy hair. And Tetsuya sees his eyes widening slightly.

“Ah. Seijuurou-san. How are you feeling?”

“I’m all better now.” He pauses for a bit and mutters a thank you before retreating back to his room. Tetsuya didn’t actually heard him but smiles softly seeing Seijuurou all better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a second part of the fluffs before the intense Angst will begin hahaha  
> Probably a few chapters more though. I hope you enjoy!

“Seijuurou-san, will you be alright being left alone here? I can excuse myself for a day.” Tetsuya spoke as he gets to wash the dishes.

“I don’t see any merit in why are you trying to be nice and considerate to someone like me.” He mutters to himself.

“I didn’t quite hear you Seijuurou-sa-“

“I said I’m alright. My fever has gone down, it would be troublesome for both of us if you were to stay here.”

“I-Is that so.”

He presses his lips together, he smiled bitterly. He believes that Seijuro didn’t want to see his face, like how he makes him feels every day. He wouldn’t even spare a glance on the latter, so he had the impression that the red head is not truly pleased with him, though he wasn’t completely right about that.

“Um. Seijuro-san, I already left your medicine on the counter and the prescriptions on when to take it and –“

“I am certainly capable of taking care of myself.” He interrupts, while his eyes didn’t leave the newspaper he’s holding.

“….I’ll be excusing myself then.“

He dries his hands as he gets ready for school, shoving his textbooks with colorful pages of highlighting (he is really organized), his notes and pens, also his laptop as he put on his uniform afterward. Seijuurou was sneaking glances at him, as he strips off his shirt replacing it with a neat iron white long sleeved t-shirt, putting on his tie and cardigan and wears a black blazer. Tetsuya turned to look at him as he feels his sharp stare, luckily for Seijuurou he got back reading the newspaper before Tetsuya can even catch him looking at him.

“I’ll be leaving now Seijuurou-san.” He bows and smiles for the last time before walking in the front door as he takes it leave, as Seijuurou gave him a cold shoulder as usual.

 Tetsuya is currently enrolled at the University of Tokyo, taking Bachelor of Science in Business Administration, unlike the other rich students, he takes the train and do his every school life as a normal student would, although he wasn’t quite normal because 1) He’s married to the CEO as of now of one of the most famous company in the world/ The most influential man in Japan. 2) He’s the next in line for one of the most known companies in all Asia for god's sake. 3) He is the envy of the most girls in school. Except for one girl though

“Kurokocchi~!”

A man with fashionable blonde hair throwing his arms at him and holds him affectionately dressed in the same uniform as him greeting the young fellow while he furrowed his brows in a little annoyance, he was a bit cranky.

“Kise-kun, would you mind please not be so loud even just for today?”

“So mean! But Kurokocchi looks a bit tired, are you staying up all night to study again?”

“Not quite, I barely have an hour of sleep but I’m alright.”

“You should be more considerate of you body, you know.”

He feels all his fans staring daggers at him but he’s the kind of man that doesn’t give a shit about some things like that. He lives and follows at his own beliefs. This person is one of his trusted colleagues, Ryouta Kise, he’s also taking the same course as Tetsuya, he works at an actor, part time model and his family run a small business, but the man is quite famous for his showbiz works that he’s already earning quite a lot.

“Yo. Tetsu”

“Hey Tetsu-kun!”

A tan color skinned male with midnight blue hair makes his way past all the squealing girls, along with his childhood friend a fair white skinned girl with his pink hair standing out.

“Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, good morning.”

Daiki Aomine was the guy wearing the same uniform as well with his shirt worn quite messily unlike the other two, he always left one button unbuttoned with his tie worn loosely around his neck, as for the girl, she is Satsuki Momoi, Aomine’s childhood friend, more of a guardian to the tan skinned male also she’s fallen head over heels for Tetsuya. You could say Momoi is the only girl who likes Tetsuya in history after all those years of existing.

“Morning….” The dark bluenette yawns.  
“I didn’t do my homework, can I copy your Tetsu? Since Satsuki would even help poor old me.”

“You never did any of our homework! You always copy from me, Tetsu-kun, and even Kichan!” The pink head protested.

“Yeah.. that was a mistake.”

“I’m glad Aominecchi realizes so! You need to-“

“I’m not talking about that! I’m talking about when I copied your homework, it was worse than having no homework”

“You meanie! Then why did you even copied it!?”

“Stop shouting! I can hear you well!”

“You’re shouting as we- OWW!!” They screamed in pain as Tetsuya interrupted their petty fight by jabbing their stomachs.

“T-Tetsu you bastard” The male groans in pain.

“Please refrain from making a scene, the bell is about to ring.” Tetsuya adjusted his bag and walks towards the tall prestigious building as the others follow suit as another day at school begins.

 Seijuro rests lazily in the sofa, he has worked overtime and some emergency meetings or so, now he can take a day off but unfortunately, he fell a little ill. He feels a bit dizzy so he walks towards the kitchen taking another medication. He explored their big house for the first time in history expecting some things to reprimand Tetsuya from when he comes home, though unfortunately for him, the house is in great shape. The guest rooms were perfectly clean not a speck of dust, which one of the rooms also serves as Tetsuya’s room, but he mostly spends his nights on the living room sofa, that goes for his room as well. He goes out to see their half-hectare garden, the flowers, as well as the fruit bearing plants are healthy as ever. And then the dog house near the rosy bushes caught his attention. Oh, that’s right. Tetsuya owned a dog. He was staying there for a few months now. He approached the dog as it looks up at him, something constricted on his chest. The puppy’s blue eyes keep staring deep into his soul as he furrowed his brows from the familiarity, as the dog barked playfully at him.

“Do you want me to free you?”

“Arf! Arf!”

The dog wagged his tail playfully while Seijuro lets him go. He tugs the hem of Seijuro’s clothing as the red hair lets him leading him to a pleasant scenery, all the flowers were in full bloom and the fruit bearing plants such as peaches, dragon fruits and much more is right there perfectly grown waiting to be harvested and fresh to eat. He plucks one of them giving it a taste as his eyes widen on the perfect citrus freshness, the sweetness of the fruit.

“Amazing….” He mutters to himself and realizes what he just said as he stares on his own bite mark shaking his head in disbelief.

He continues having these ominous feelings as he discovers amazing things he newly realized regarding Tetsuya. And then he thinks to himself, this so called Tetsuya who was his “partner” or “spouse” this person who dutifully waits for him to come home every single day and does all the housework, gardening and cooking everything!.. without even a helping hand of a maid or anyone, and then it hit him. How? How is this person holding on? He has been harsh and really difficult to deal with, he knows that perfectly. How could he manage to do this? He is a university student, it’s only natural to have a few stressful assignments, home works, reports, etcetera.  
But seeing him never slack off from any of his duties, maybe… Maybe he was exhausted behind all those soft smiles and genuinely he is really suffering inside?  
He gulps as he thinks about all he’s done to him but shrugs it off as the dog beckons him into a dog food on the upper shelf near the gardening tools.

“You’re starving now are you?”

“Arf! “ The dog nods as he lets out a chuckle.

“You are a little interesting little mutt, not only that, I get this weird feeling when I look at you.” He stares as his blue round eyes as the dog brings down his ears and he whines.

“I am surely aware of what you meant. Hold on.” He reaches for the dog food and gives a fair amount on his bowls and watches him eat as he wags his tails happily.

He felt a slight pain in his head as his other self-talks to him.

“How cute, is he your dog?”

“Nonsense, you exactly know how I can’t stand disobedient mutts.”

“But he was quite obedient.” He reaches down to pat the puppy.

“Don’t make me do such unnecessary things.” He pulls back his hand but keeps the gaze on the eating dog as he finishes staring up at him intently.

“What?” The pup keeps staring at him as he wags his tail and his ears popped up.

“He looks awfully familiar. Or maybe I’m just imagining things”

“Familiar? I have never seen this dog before.” He stares intently into his eyes.

“He wants to play with you.” The man lets out a soft laugh.

“Why don’t you play with him then?”

“He asks for you. I hardly know what’s going on in this world.” His eyes reverted back to his normal heterochromatic eyes as he stares back at the small figure below him.

“Fine. I’ll entertain you for a while then.”

\---

“Tetsu, hang out with us for a bit.” Aomine threw his arms around Tetsuya’s shoulders as they walk.

“I’m afraid I can’t. I apologize Aomine-kun.”

“You barely accept our invitation to eat at Majiba ever since you move out” The tall male yawns as he stops for a bit and follows behind.

“Kurokocchi looks a bit tired, and his eyes are a bit dark. Maybe you need some relaxation every once in a while. Let’s go to a spa with everyone or something relaxing!”

“That would be lovely.” Tetsuya replies with his monotone voice.

“…but I’ll be excusing myself for now. See you guys tomorrow and take care.” He gave his friends a short bow and a soft smile before parting with everyone as he walks straight to the station and walks to their apartment. His place was quite far away for 10 minutes walk from the station and 30 minutes on the train upon reaching his home. He steps inside the front door taking off his shoes at the genkan.

“Seijuro-san?”

He walks in quietly in the living room not feeling any presence. He assumed that maybe Seijuro has gone out somewhere so he starts his daily routine. Cleaning the bathroom, dusting and putting up fresh sheets every week on Seijuro’s bed and prepares for dinner, but he remembers that he has to water the plants and harvest some of the fresh fruits for Seijuro to eat. He walks towards the garden but his footsteps stop as he sees what’s going on outside. Seijuro sitting on the ground smiling and patting his dog’s head as the puppy licks his cheeks in response.

“Disgusting.”

He said but didn’t bother to wipe the slick liquid on his face and sees Tetsuya as his expression got a bit hard and stands up brushing the dirt off his clothes. Tetsuya was keeping his straight face but he was quite surprised and fights his lips to curl upward. Seijuurou walks by inside and walks pass Tetsuya without any word, though Tetsuya was smiling muffling a quiet laugh as he greets his dog and continues his daily routine.

He prepared a Tofu soup, Seijuurou was quite attracted to the smell eyeing the shorter male as he serves it in a bowl to the counter, he couldn’t wait any longer. He was so damn hungry, didn’t cooked anything for his lunch since he feels slightly uneasy during noon time so he settled with cup ramen. He inhales the delicious scent and frowns obviously as Tetsuya garnished the soup with seaweed. He facepalmed inwardly and groans furrowing his brow as he pretends to read a book that he was really reading earlier.  
At last, Tetsuya serves the food on the dining table with the healthy fruit shake he made for Seijuurou, the fruits he had personally grown at that. He prays and eats as he starts eating slowly and quietly. Seijuurou also prays before he eats muttering a 'thank you', not so audible or louder as the sound of a pin drop. He frowns, he’s tasting the salty slimy seaweeds secretly picking out small green pieces of those unsightly green garnishes which he really hates. He knows quite well to not be picky about his food but he can’t help but frown as these things sullied the taste of his favorite food. Tetsuya with his keen eye notices making a mental note not to use seaweed again. He finishes and stands walking over to the sink placing his dishes.

“You can leave it on the table Seijuurou-san, I will clear them later.”

The shorter man took his leave leaving Seijuurou in the kitchen as removes the few seaweeds left on his dish and finishes as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I'm surprised this fic still gets Kudos. It's finally updated! I wouldn't have done this without a help of a great friend, you know who you are~ And thank you dearly for helping me!

Rising earlier than Akashi Seijuurou is Akashi Tetsuya's duty as his committed spouse. He collects the newspaper from their mailbox and starts to prepare their breakfast and Seijuro's coffee- was his daily routine. It has been like that for a couple of months. Theirs was a marriage of convenience, a contract, an arranged marriage. But today was rather different.

When Tetsuya's dog barking in the lawn is Seijuurou's wake up call in the morning, he concludes he doesn't seem to mind it. It wasn't a savage pet so its bark wasn't too rowdy and it was rather dappled with vibrancy and cheerfulness, an optimistic thing to wake up too.

His bedside, as customary in his house, was vacant. They were supposed to sleep together and rise for their mornings together as spouses but fate hadn't exactly been lenient with them. He couldn't really blame himself for things to have turned out this way. He hated people who fussed over him, it made him feel weak to rely on others unless they were being paid for it and were hired servants. But Tetsuya was...his spouse so it was reckoned to be normal. But Tetsuya's status was as posh as his own and it took a lot of self-relegation to reduce one's self to choring around the house. He removes the blanket, half of it falling out of bed, and doesn't bother to fix it, he never had been allowed to anyway. Getting out of bed he stretches a few times before selecting his attire for the day and stepping into the bathroom for a shower.

But Tetsuya was nowhere to be seen when he comes out of his chamber. The house was empty. Seijuro was consternated. He enters the shower room. The water was already warm, clothes are prepared and folded neatly. Courtesy of his spouse, Tetsuya. That greedy spouse of his really did have a gal. Enough to leave him stranded without any notice, or breakfast for that matter. Seijuro snorts at the challenge that had just been thrown to his table. Well, if Tetsuya wanted to play this game Seijuro will look forward to entertaining him.

* * *

 

Tetsuya had class today and he was well aware of his duty to prepare breakfast. He didn't want to be late because Mr. Goody-two-shoes was having his beauty sleep. He heads outs early sleep deprived, being a student and a full-time housewife, well he doesn't complain, he has been tolerating his satan of a spouse, Seijuro. Taking the usual train, getting sandwiched through a lot of strangers he doesn't even know, he doesn't fancy driving and Seijuro never offered to drop him off, even though his workplace is the same way as Tetsuya's University.

He arrives at the university looking rather enervated than usual, well the other times are tolerable but today he looks like a zombie, getting on with the usual day, he got a summons from his professor after class was dismissed. Tetsuya was rather devastated, his carelessness almost caused him this semester, his professor was nice enough to give him a chance through an extra credit work, he has been staying up to tend to his spouse whenever he comes home drunk, waking up early to prepare breakfast and his bath, doing laundries at that and doing all the things around and comes home being endlessly scolded for no reason. He comes home quite earlier than usual after a depressing day, honestly, what a series of bad luck on this 'fine' day. He sighs entering the front door, leaving his shoes neatly at the genkan before stepping in, seeing the plates from Seijuurou's midnight snack last night, which was not even washed, Tetsuya proceeded first in fulfilling his duty as the housewife or should I say housekeeper of this household. He wonders. What could happen? Will Seijuro even change? He thought he could see the progress after his vainglorious efforts. He knows that Seijuurou could change. The progress just take time? .....right? He thinks to himself but the sound of his phone notifying him a mail snaps him out of his reverie.

 

 

 Seijuurou's day is easy on the other hand. He breaks fast at a café with coffee and carrot cake. Flirts around with the busty waitress but doesn't drop her his number because her assets are not his type at the end of the day. The cafe's manager keeps glaring at her and Seijuro pushes him just to the limit to ensure that she will be fired. Nobody needed to look at something so humongous at the start of their day or at any time of the day in retrospect.

"A bit of a surprise is in an order I reckon."

Seijuro presses the send button, a picture attached to an email of his tryst from this morning to his beloved Tetsuya. Thus, Seijuurou decides to head home early today so he could incite Tetsuya further. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel. He didn't feel like sleeping with anyone recently and since Tetsuya had provided him the perfect opportunity at poking fun and mocking him, who was he to refuse.

By the night, Tetsuya starts his extra credit work after finishing his daily duty, he decides to work on taking in some fresh air, as he typed on his MacBook Air. This time, he promises himself that he would focus on this work more than anything, drowning himself in coffee to stay awake, even though he dislikes the taste of this bitter soul-less black drink, he has no room to complain. He couldn't let his father and brother down. His brother well-- his half-brother Chihiro Mayuzumi.

Despite having the key -it was his house- Seijuro relentlessly plays with the Bell as he waits for Tetsuya to open the door. Though, he was also a tad restless because he soon wanted to see the look on Tetsuya's face over the picture he emailed earlier while Tetsuya ignores the annoying sound of the doorbell which distracts him from thinking. Rolling his eyes, he stands to look rather distraught and heads to the front door, he clearly knows that this person is none other than Seijuro. He had forgotten about the email earlier, perhaps he'll check it later. He opens the door with a click.

"Welcome home, Seijuurou-san." Seijuurou raises a brow.

"Is that the face you should wear when you greet your husband home?" He says with clearly ingenuine distraught in his tone and drops the bag of wine cans into Tetsuya's hands.

"You could, at least, wash your girly face, hm?" He steps inside the house, hastily kicking and knocking his shoes off at the genkan.

"Ah.. Welcome... home Seijuurou...." Tetsuya sighs inwardly, he couldn't stop the sarcasm of his tone, honestly, he's not in the mood today for a scolding, he had enough for today, he enters the kitchen putting down the bags full of wine cans at the counter before arranging them neatly on the refrigerator.

"Wash my face huh?" He mumbles to himself, maybe he is really letting his body go out of shape too, he looks a hand mirror nearby which shows his reflection, caressing below his eye, his bags are getting worse, a few acne and pimples as well are popping out from his bad habit. Later on, he then proceeded to read the mail earlier. Oh, his first email from Seijuro? He opens the mail sneaking a glance of the devil eating in front of him and there, he saw it, eyes are a bit widened in shocked but instantly, he continues with his nonchalant facade.

Seijuurou doesn't bother to hide the crude motive of his activities from his face as he watches Tetsuya's face contort into tight sad lines. It was as if he was suddenly much older in that quick flare of anger and exhausts when he meets the other's eyes. Seijuurou barely swallows the bite he had just taken. Tetsuya grips the phone discreetly and breaks the eye contact looking away, taking deep breaths while he feels his chest constricting. But his blank face is hard to read, without giving Seijuurou another glace, he goes out of the garden to continue his school work. Seijuurou chews on the morsel in his mouth thoughtfully in the silence. He wasn't guilty or anything and this ain't the first time he had committed infidelity either. Yet, something in Tetsuya's sallow pallor had made him contrite full of his behavior. He grits his teeth and sneers at the vacant chair across him. It was getting on his nerves.

Tetsuya sighs frustratedly, maybe it his fault as well. He was letting himself go, well Seijuurou isn't satisfied with this fraud marriage from the start, he was expecting this, but somewhere deep inside his heart, he hopes that Seijuurou will look his way. There was no way he was going to be let up. And if Tetsuya thought he could one-up him by making Seijuurou apologize, he was so gravely mistaken that it was an eyesore to watch.  
He gets up from the table and gets a wine can from the fridge and puts the coffee maker to work. While the coffee blends he fills half a cup with the wine, drinking the rest, savoring the tinge of score he was just going to make. He extracts the coffee into the mug and stirs it to distribute the two liquids evenly. Tetsuya had never drunk before, he knew that. And there was no way he could handle his first shot which was half a large coffee mug after placing it on a tray he takes it outside to Tetsuya in the garden and places it on the table.

"I was making myself some so I thought it wouldn't be too bad if I helped my husband once in a while." He flairly grins at Tetsuya pleasantly.

Tetsuya pulls his hair lightly out of frustration, perhaps because of his lack of concentration? Or that picture which he has seen Seijuro kissing a girl from that email he sent, he sighs and surprised to see his spouse holding out a mug for him.

"Coffee? Um.. Thank you, I needed this." He then immediately drinks the liquid he knows as 'coffee' he makes a face in distaste and coughs.

"Bitter.."

"Yeah sorry," Seijuro says sheepishly. "I added a bit too much."

He sits beside him on the chair. Now was to wait and see how things played out. 'Yeah, dark and bitter as your soul' Tetsuya would like to add, he cannot handle any alcoholic drink for, he hates every carbonated and bitter in taste at that. He had already gulped one-fourths of his drink. He starts to hics as his face reddens.  
Seijuro's amusement couldn't be described as he watches Tetsuya swings and sways in his chair.

"Are you blushing?" He asks slyly.

"Hm~ Wha- Whaaat?" He asks like he doesn't know what he is saying.

He types, just a bit. Just a tiny bit and he'll finish by the deadline tomorrow. He reaches for the glass to examine it, lifting it up, smelling the scent of this suspicious liquid from the devil, he shouldn't have trusted this man, yeah, something was off. He lost grip of the said cup and the liquid spilled by the keyboards, he just stares at it absentmindedly.

"Woah." Seijuro exclaims and flips the table on spur. The laptop and some other accessories on the table dash through the air and there is a distinct sound of the device as it lumbars on the grass in a few spins, shooting off sparks, before coming to a halt. It didn't take much genius to figure out its imminent death.

Tetsuya watches absentmindedly and laughs drunkenly. He always had a low tolerance, that why his Chihiro-nii never allowed him to go on bars to lay off or have any alcohol intake at that.

"I always wanted to do that..." He looks at Akashi, his eyes were tearing up. Although he wasn't consciously aware that his hard work was permanently gone- well his laptop is still there although it looks like it will take a lot of time to get fixed, and the deadline is none other than tomorrow.

Well, Seijuro only wanted to see how Tetsuya would look and act when drunk, perhaps jealous and annoyed, better yet furious. But this was so much better than he expected.

"You always wanted to hurtle your laptop? What about your assignments?" Seijuro asks, obviously pretending to be concerned. Seijuro snorts.

"Seriously. What kind of heir are you going to be to your father's business if you can't even hold your liquor?" He snatches the notes Tetsuya is holding and skims over them.

"Honestly, what're you studying anyway? What's this patheticness?"

"Patheticness?" I-I do not get why are you so angry--w-with me--" Tetsuya takes a step back falling into the 6ft depth of a pool with Bakashi unaware.

"Tch." Seijuurou clicks his tongue in distaste and condescension.  
"You just thought you'd be spoiled your whole life because Chihiro will take over as the big brother. How pathetic indeed."

"......"

No answer?

Seijuro turns and sees. Tetsuya was drowning, he's not clearly conscious of what's going on. He can't breathe. He reaches up while slowly sinking down as he runs out of breath. Seijuro curses. There was no logical reason why he was so frustrated at Tetsuya yet that one line and straight forward way Tetsuya submitted him got to his nerves. For the time being, he needed to save his husband's drowning ass. As much as he hated his weak disposition to handling things, he couldn't let a person actually die. He shucks off his shirt and dives in after the other.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He shouts as he grabs Tetsuya's wrist and pulls him into his body.

Tetsuya blinks underwater, he can't breathe. He clutches his own chest as he swallows the chlorine filled water, he then feels somethings lifting him up. He closes his eyes out of exhaustion. Seijuro slaps his face a few times but Tetsuya's consciousness had left him the moment he got drunk and as the effects coupled with the water he swallowed, he had conveniently fainted.

"What am I? His baby-sitter?" Seijuro hauls Tetsuya up, using the water's thurst to push him over the edge completely. After making sure he wouldn't just fall in again and add an increment to his annoyance, and uninvited work, he follows suit onto the slippery tiles of the pool's boundary. To be safer, he drags Tetsuya to the garden and drops him there, shivering in the coldness of the night.

Tetsuya teeth were chattering albeit his exhaustion he manages to sit up hugging himself as he shakes. "C-cold. I think.. I'm going to d-die.. "

"You will if you don't move your ass." Seijuro says before leaving him there with a "I've done enough for you today."

Tetsuya shakes, breath fogging, he stands to shiver like a lost puppy who is abandoned by his master with no one to take him home for warmth.

"I-I s-...see.... I-...m s... rry..." He then hangs his head walking past Seijuro, only his tears were the only thing that warms his cold body as he stumbles bumping anywhere he could, courtesy of the alcohol still.

Seijuro walks behind him, a perfect distance of three steps away. "Grow up, Tetsuya." His tone was patronizing.

"Nobody is going to help you in this world if you do not fight for yourself. Not even your big brother. Neither your father nor I. If you want respect you earn it. Being blindly kind is not good enough."

He then stops facing Seijuro. "My father and brother respect me, they trust me, and I have no room for scoldings right now so save it.. I.. I just-- don't get it Akashi-kun.. Why are you like this? Are you angry at me perhaps back in elementary because... I waited for you under that cherry tree.. You never... came... "

Seijuro frowns. "What trivialities are you sprouting? Did the drink really conk you out? And even if there was such a time then let me update you that you're being naive if you believe any of us are the same as we were then. How long did we know each other, Tetsuya? Or did we know at all?"

He holds his head, leaning his back on the wall. "... was your v-vice... captain.." He groans as he feels a mix of nausea, cold, and pain.

Seijuro grabs him by his sleeve and shoves him forward. "Get inside the house."

He didn't know if he was trying to help Tetsuya or plummel him. Both emotionally and physically. Tetsuya obediently goes inside the house collapsing right there as he shivers, his teeth chattering.

"At least, help yourself by stripping." Seijuro quickly traipsed past him into the house to get towels and to fill the tub with scorching water. Tetsuya can't even find an energy to sit up, he was quite weakened by many ways, depression, alcohol, the coldness and the excruciating pain in his head. "Ngh... I'm.. f... ine... "

"Oh? Then maybe I should leave you here to die of hypothermia and tell your relatives you committed suicide, right?" Despite being miffed beyond words, Seijuro kneels down, throws a towel on his head and adjusts Tetsuya against the wall before starting to strip his shirt.  
Tetsuya feels the warmth touch of his hand, he resists the urge to pull him in to snuggle to that warmness. He just stares at Seijuro blankly.  
"H-how horrible... You c-can't do th-that... "

Seijuro glares. "Just because I'm saving you doesn't mean I acknowledge you." He throws the shirt somewhere ahead in the hallway and pulls at Tetsuya's pants. Since Tetsuya was proving to be such an invalid and it was quicker if he did it anyway, he lifts Tetsuya's legs and drags the pants past his rear. Eventually rolling them off his legs. "You have no dignity."

"Good.. That's the only thing I have.. when it comes to you.. And even that is gone." Tetsuya mumbles as he leans to Seijuro's warmth. "Hate me all you want.. not.. g-giving up... "

"Are you saying I am the one who's shameless?" He lifts Tetsuya up in his arms -bridal style as it is called- and carries him to the bathroom.

"You, the one who's being luggaged to the bath, is implying that I'm shameless. What's it gonna be tomorrow?"

"And for fuck's sake," Seijiro adds. "don't you dare attempt falling asleep in there."  
"That's... not what I m-meant.." Tetsuya tries to keep his heavy eyelids from getting shut.

"I.. ike.. y... ou.. Won't.. you look my... ngh.. "

Seijuro enters the bathroom, fully aware that the guy in his arms was done for the day. How did he even get stuck in this predicament?  
"You don't talk when," And he dumps Tetsuya in the hot water "-when you can't make sense."

Tetsuya sinks in, even though the water was still scorching hot. He groans looking up feverishly as the water warms his being. "Too.. hot..."

"Stop complaining." Seijuro quickly takes off his own pants and boxers, joining Tetsuya in the bath tub. There was no time to start for himself a new one and this sort of hotness felt wonderful at the moment as it assaulted his frozen skin. Tetsuya faces Seijuro as they take share baths. They stare at each other in silence, with Tetsuya not breaking the eye contact as he sinks down more.

"...what?" Seijuro smirks, pushing his wet hair back. "Find me handsome, don't you?" He sinks in deeper and straightens his leg so they brush Tetsuya's calves and Tetsuya just nods agreeing to it. He was not much aware what he was doing or saying. He feels Seijuro's touch as he shifts himself leaning over as he slips falling on top of Seijuro, with their bodies pressed, too tired to move. It's the first time their bodies have come in any sort of intimate touch since they got married six months ago. And Seijuro doesn't seem to find it awkward or abhorring. In fact, Tetsuya's skin against his had a kind of calm he had never experienced before with any of his partners. It was only a plus that Tetsuya was smartly cute looking.

"Will you remember this in the morning?" His voice was lower and drunken on the sight of his spouse lying in his arms as he slips his hands around the other's waist. Tetsuya shudders at his touches, not the bad way but it felt so gentle. "Hm.. Akashi-kun..." Leaning close, their members brushes as it sends shivers down their spines. He fumbles his hands around as he tries to get up, placing his hand on Seijuro's strong chest lifting himself up. Seijuro stiffens.

"You're drunk." His hand steadys around Tetsuya's hips bringing him down again. "Stay put a little longer."  
The other lets Seijuro, as he places his head on his chest listening to Seijuro's heartbeat. Feeling the comfort, he smiles slightly snuggling up softly. Seijuro contently buries his nose into Tetsuya's moist hair that still smelled like the lavender baby shampoo Tetsuya used in his morning showers before university. Their breaths automatically fall in a complacent sync as Seijuro closes his eyes to rest. Tetsuya was no different, who could resist the urge of not falling asleep in someone's arms? He then hesitatingly wraps his arms loosely around Seijuro, losing the fight against him and exhaustion.

"We should get out." So Seijuro said, but he made no attempt nor did his body allow it as it was. He only wanted to be closer to Tetsuya. And he knew. He knew that if he went to bed without Tetsuya's smell and warmth in his wake, he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Futilely warding off insomnia. Tetsuya just nods sleepily, if he was his usual self he would be overjoyed that finally he could hold Seijuro this close.

"Mm... Good.. night Akashi-kun...." He tightens his hold.

Seijuro's eyes fly open. "...eh?" Did the klutz just sleep on him?! Tetsuya snores softly, he has never been this comfortable ever since he moved with his spouse. It was such a great feeling not to resist. If Seijuro had known that pranking him with alcohol was going to be such a pain he wouldn't have done it.

He sighs and pulls them both out of the bath. Was he his Butler?  
After drying, he, again, carries him to his bedroom and tucks him inside the blankets. He really had no idea how many Tetsuya had so he layers him with two. Tetsuya snuggles to the sheet with smells like Seijuro, cocooning himself on the doubled layer blankets sleeping peacefully like an angel he is. Seijuro drops himself in his bed with a huff.

"He better be ready to pay for what he got today." And closes his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you really for supporting this fic!! Read your previous comments and it got us fired up~  
> I really owe my friend a lot here I can not thank you enough!  
> Anyway~ Enjoy the latest chapter!

Morning came and Tetsuya overslept his usual rising time. It took some processing for his brain to comprehend that he was being embraced by Seijuro himself, their bodies bare.

He groans still feeling the headache. Beside him Seijuro was still fast asleep, looking like a dioramic personification of innocence and soberness, the complete opposite of the tyrant's usual himself. He stares at Seijuro's face resisting the urge to lean in kissing those soft pink lips, even though, countless people already had their chance to defile those perfect pair of lips. Tetsuya sighs, removing Seijuro's arm gently from him. 

"UN...!" Seijuro makes an annoyed sound and drags him back in.  
Tetsuya's eyes widen at the sudden pull, toppling him over Seijuro's bare chest.

Tetsuya stares at the beauty under him, somehow, he feels a tinge of jealousy thinking about the girls Seijuro had been with. He places his hand on Seijuro's chest trying to break free of his clutches -and to not entertain any perverted images. In the back drop, the sun has risen already.

".. Seijuro-san... ..." He whispers in a low voice.

"Your body feels great." Seijuro mumbles, oblivious to who he's sleeping with.  
An eventual moaning later, Seijuro cracks an eye open, giving in to his persistence on waking him up. But as soon as he remembers who he slept with due to last night's events, his eyes widen. 

"You."

Seijuro flips them over with astounding agility so early in the morning, holding Tetsuya's wrists and trapping him between himself and the blankets.

Tetsuya looks at the man above him with widened eyes and uncertainty. "I.. I was trying to break free.. But you pulled me in..." He stays nonchalant despite the wild beating of the treacherous heart, enclosed by his ribcage.

"Who're you trying to fool with that fascism of yours? In fact," Seijuro mocks with a huff, "I bet you were glad that I even laid a hand on your simpering flesh." 

"Huh?" Tetsuya was quite displeased at his comment. The nerve! He glares at Seijuro. "I would've made a pass at you if I wanted to. I'm not one of your friends who you can..... fool around with. I'm saving my virginity for someone worth it."

Seijuro's grip tightens on his wrists. "Worth it, huh? You know" he whispers into Tetsuya's face, "I can do to you whatever I want."

Tetsuya's heart hesitates. "You wouldn't do that. You can't force yourself on me, Seijuro-san, I will hate you all my life.. if you do that... "

"That makes things easier for me." Seijuro says and leans in, in a torturous pace letting his lips skim over Tetsuya's cheeks before their lips brushed. "I'm going to devour you till you're hollow." He says gravely and kisses him. 

"Mmph!!!" Tetsuya leans his head to the side, this was not the first kiss he was expecting from his husband. He squirms underneath Seijuro, muffling his protest. "Le-mme-mmph!! go!!" Seijuro's hand fists in his hair and forces Tetsuya to face him again, plunging his tongue into Tetsuya's mouth. Tetsuya muffles a cry, he wanted to kiss and hold Seijuro, but not like this. He feels disgusted, instead of the lust and pleasure. With all his might he pushes Seijuro away, but it doesn't push Seijuro off of him but, it breaks the forced kiss.

Seijuro's stare is indifferent and cold as it lingers on Tetsuya's flushed face. "What're you playing the hard to get for? We both knew you wanted this."

He huffs looking at him dazed with teary eyes. "To be.. to be fucked, or how you call it, by you is not what I want!! You're raping me by forcing yourself on me!" He wipes his own lips.

Seijuro grins amiably. The type that's too capricious in its intentions and too precarious to be trusted. "Rape? My dear Tetsuya, you're my spouse. You belong to me." Seijuro feathers his fleeting digits across Tetsuya's flagrant cheek bones and intertwines them with Tetsuya's bony ones as they wipe his trembling lips. "And since you're crying I feel compelled to take care of you." 

Tetsuya was rather aghast at his sudden change of tone. "I'm only yours through papers. I don't belong to anyone, I belong to myself." he speaks with conviction in his voice. 

"Didn't you say last night that you want me?" He continues in the same tone now articulated with melancholy. "I want you, too, Tetsuya."

"You just want me because you have no other choice, right now. You don't need me like that." He says clearly with a serious tone. "I'm saving my chastity for the one I love. Kindly let me go, Seijuro." This time, he didn't use the honorific -san.

"No." His tone returns to being detached and freezing. "But if you give me what I want, I'll stop sleeping with other people."

It was so difficult to read Seijuro. If he was being possessive or actually making an effort to enter Tetsuya's world. He was a parenthesis of hot then he was cold again, making it almost impossible to confer any meaning or care from his discourse.

"W-What do you want? Do specify... " He asks reluctantly.

"You." Seijuro says simply. But it was all there in his words. He was going to bind Tetsuya to him. 

Tetsuya gulps. "In.. In what way?"

"In everything. From your mind to your body. You will have no inclinations to yourself except for those that I determine for you." He explains in his typically fuhrer disposition while gently running his warm fingers through Tetsuya's bed hair. 

Tetsuya glares. "You're keeping me within bounds? To act against my own will?" 

"In a way. You can act on your own in the confines of our house. And if you prove yourself capable of potential, I'll trust you with yourself when you go out." Nothing in his facial expression changes, nor does he stops from smothering Tetsuya's hair.

What is this guy talking about? Tetsuya just stares up nonchalantly. "Seijuro-san... Why are we even talking about this? I'm not your toy or your property."

Seijuro twirls a strand of Tetsuya's hair around his finger, tugging it painfully in the process. "Stop running your mouth."

Tetsuya digs his nails into his own palms, feeling nauseatingly displeased. "Get off of me, Seijuro-san.. I still have a class."

"I need your answer."

"It's a-" He hesitates, but he's no fool "No."

"No? .......I see." Seijuro gets off of him and heads straight for the door.  
"You better be ready for the consequences of what you chose." And then he leaves. He might as well had been a hallucination few seconds ago.

Tetsuya catches his breath, willing to calm it down. "So be it.." He subsequently exhales.

///

Tetsuya remembers his supposed to be due today work when he is in the restroom. 

"....Where's my laptop?" Unaware, he rushes as he put on his uniform, searching every corner and every room. 

"I didn't leave it outside... Did I?"  
He sprints outside seeing the skewed broken laptop. 

His laptop was still lying out cold and dysfunctional in the garden, the table, and chairs askew while Nigou hungrily barks in the backyard. That being said, Tetsuya comes to the epiphany, that he has just failed his course. There was no humanly way to rewrite that report within an hour while commuting to university.

He still stares at it in horror and examines it in what must be leaching onto his last hope.

But, yeah. It's just a worthless scrap now. Along with his hard works and everything.

Nigou trots closer as soon as it sees its master and whines, sensing his agitation and anxiousness.

Meanwhile, Seijuro decides to stay inside his room, probably gone back to sleep. What Tetsuya does was not his headache anymore than it was before yesterday. It only made a feasible scenario for Seijuro to throw him out.

//

Tetsuya comes home with his head low. He will fail his course and disappoint everyone who put their trusts in him. His brother, his father, and mostly himself. The professor had given him a firm no because he had already been to lenient with him all semester and had had, finally enough.

He unlocks the front door and removes his shoes before stepping inside.

The house was distorted with Seijuro's laugh mixed with a woman's rambunctious voice and the air smelled of cigarettes. A pair of red stilettoes stood there at the entrance.

The coffee table in the living room was littered with empty wine cans and cigarette butts. A lady's coat lay draped over the armrest of their couch.

 

"I'm home." Tetsuya hears Nigou bark with the poor dog looking disgruntled. Nigou points his paws towards the door on Seijuro's room. Tetsuya felt strange and foreboding - he wouldn't.

He takes small steps walking towards Seijuro's room. 

"Oh! Seijuro! You're so insatiable!" A woman laughed and her saccharine voice was dusted with the kind of pleasure Tetsuya knew came from making out with Seijuro because despite repelling it earlier, Tetsuya had found himself thirsting for it. 

It's Seijuro's voice that speaks next. "You're just that good, Kazumi. I had always loved your flavor the best."

Tetsuya was fully aware of what he may see behind this door.

Taking a deep breath he twists the knob taking a peek inside prudently.

He was frozen by the scandalous sight. It was the most open form of adultery the way she was sitting against the headboard of Seijuro's bed. The bed Tetsuya had never shared with Seijuro before. Seijuro's hand was on her thigh as he leaned over her to share kisses. Her hands were wrapped around Seijuro's neck and playing with his soft red strands of his husband's lovely hair. His heart ached.

Tetsuya was riveted to his spot, eyes outsized in shock and tenseness from the effort to not lash out and bawl. He covers his mouth muffling his incoherent sobs, he felt so odious.  
Nigou barks endlessly as Tetsuya makes a run to his room with a heavy, broken heart. Broken beyond recuperation. Hearing it was one thing, but being the witness in your own house... He will never forget the sight or be able to erase it despite the abhorrence.

Seijuro stops and Kazumi turns to the door as well. 

"Is he home?" She says, a little reserved.

"Maybe." Seijuro shrugs. "Don't worry, he'll just go back to cleaning the house."

Tetsuya cries and shouts in silence through his pillow. He hugs himself, he lets out all the frustration that has been building up inside of him, frustrations towards Seijuro. He hugs his knees. He cries until he can't, he longs for his family, wishing someone could comfort him, telling him it's okay.

Nigou climbs into his bed, whining lowly and licking his face for comfort. Tetsuya lifts his puppy up hugging his friend gently. "At least, you're here boy."

"Arf!" Nigou jumps off the bed and ascends to the table where his cellphone laid, pushing it towards Tetsuya. He takes his phone. 

"I... don't want them to worry. Especially, Nii-san. It's alright, Nigou." He pets his dog affectionately. 

"Uu.." Nigou gets back into his arms and nuzzles his face, trying to comfort him the best he can. Tetsuya finally smiles at his pet's determination. 

"Come here, boy." He hugs his only companion. He scratches Nigou's stomach as it lays on his stomach out. He thinks. Perhaps it's time to end his martyrdom. Tetsuya just stays in his bed. He thinks about today's event which ended up horribly. First, his downfall at school, it was the first time he had failed so severely, his professor was having a hard time believing his story, which caused him great humiliation and he was forced out like a dog being shooed away. And now this? He had tolerated since, for God knows how long, but bringing the woman home was real, out of the line. 

//

Seijuro leans back from her, making sure Tetsuya was out of earshot.  
"You can leave now Kazumi."

"Why?" She pulls herself into him, her heavy set breasts that Seijuro reckoned were surgical pushed against his arms. That's why he hated her. She worked fine but was too clingy. 

"I thought we were going to drink more wine?"

"No. Some other time. You're already too drunk and it's only the afternoon." Seijuro says while massaging his temple with one hand and dialing for a cab with the other on his cell to rid himself of her.

"Won't you even introduce me to him?" She once again tries to convince him as if being coy and smooching his neck was going to make him change his mind. He had been using her for so long. Even denseness had a limit. Or so Seijuro thought. But her idea was appealing. Her shrewdness was on par with an actress from soap operas. 

"Of course, I will." Seijuro says, affectionately grinning at her. "I'm sure Tetsuya will be delighted." 

//

Tetsuya decides to take a soothing bath to calm his nerves. After a while, the tears had stopped thankfully, well that's what he thinks, at least. Tetsuya stares at his reflection, he lost his shape ever since they got married, looking quite malnourished from all the stress and malaise he has to deal with, his bags are worse than before, eyes are bloodshot, his skin was a bit grayish from his paleness to the point that you can see the red and blue veins. Emaciated was the word for him and the disease was Seijuro, eating him from inside out.

He then proceeds to dress himself up and tries to convince himself that he's alright, he swore to show Seijuro that he wasn't a bit affected about his infidelity.

When Tetsuya comes out of the shower, Seijuro is awaiting him with a chuffed look of triumph on his face. 

"Ah, Tetsuya. Meet Kazumi." He doesn't add anything else to her introduction to him but when he intros him. "And Kazumi, this is Tetsuya. My beloved loyal housekeeper. But they sometimes call him the housewife." He explains as if he's proud of calling him "A loyal dog."

"It's nice to meet you, Tetsuya." She says just as falsely intended as his husband. But her contempt for Tetsuya was rather thinly veiled as she kept clenching her jaw and glaring at him. Pragmatically speaking, Tetsuya still had the upper hand being Seijuro's spouse. He just couldn't bring himself to appreciate the privilege.

Tetsuya keeps up the fake facade, inside he feels like his heart is being torn apart. He looks at the two and bows, ignoring sharp stare of the woman.

"Yes, Seijuro-san's housekeeper.... If you'll excuse me, I have to tend the flowers, Master." Tetsuya walks past them.

"He's a bit shy." Seijuro tells her behind him, voices following him out of the house to the garden. "Your cab is here by the way. If I wasn't so busy I'd have loved to drive you home."

Kazumi giggles and pecks Seijuro's cheek. "Why didn't you come over tonight? I'll cook something special." She says, her tone promiscuous and so sleazy that it grated.

"I'll see." Seijuro simply leads her inside the cab and sees her off.

Tetsuya was completely immersed in his thoughts, he's been watering the same plant for a minute now. Hearing the two converse, only adds to the pain in his chest. He wants to run away and never look back, this was so much humiliation, he's tainted the Kuroko's name enough. 

Seijuro accosts him from behind, his speech is wary when he startles him. "Stop drowning the plant. If you have the energy to wallow in self-pity, spend it somewhere productive like cleaning the mess in the house."

He turns his head to the man behind him, if only the could throw this watering can at him, that would be delightful. He then stands. "I'm your housewife, right? I suppose I'll get right to it, master." His patience is running out, he just wanted to forget everything, forget about Seijuro, in particular. 

"Good." Seijuro says shortly, clipped and enters the house leaving him behind.

By the time Tetsuya is done with tending the garden, and collecting his wet notes and the scrapes of his laptop, Seijuro comes out again. But he doesn't acknowledge Tetsuya is there as he gets inside his car. There is monotonicity in his gait and his mind seems occupied when he starts the ignition. Their gazes meet for a somber second before Seijuro steers the car outside from the driveway and drives off.

Tetsuya finishes off after a couple of minutes. He feels lonesome, he wanted to talk to someone.

And just on cue, he takes his phone out of his pocket seeing a text from his older brother. He then hits call instead of replying.

//

Chihiro was beyond furious and aggravated. He was against this faux marriage plan to begin with. Because he knew just the kind of guy that Akashi was. Vainglorious and conceited, even more than that old man of his. Tetsuya didn't deserve this sort of bashing and pain in return for all the work he invested into seeking Akashi's graces. Tetsuya might think Seijuro could change but Chihiro knew just from this call how much pain his little brother was in, to make him cry on the phone.

"Shut up. I'm on my way you better be at the door as soon as I'm here." He snaps sharply. "That bastard of a father, how dare he. Does he even call you?"

"F-father is too busy Nii-san..." Even though his father rarely checks on him, even after hearing the rumors about Seijuro's dishonesty. All he has is his half brother, his over protective Chihiro-nii.

"Nii-san, you're in Korea. Don't be foolish. You don't plan to fly here... do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm at the airport. Don't you dare let that shitty brat bring you down till then." Chihiro grimly scolds him but the affection undertow was ever present.

"W-What? Are you serious!?" He sighs, but he somehow feels better now that there's finally someone for him. "Nii-san..." His lips curl up into a faint smile. Perhaps Seijuro isn't worth it. He was not enough for Seijuro. "I will... Don't worry, Chihiro-nii. Take care, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. I'll be hanging up now but remember I'm coming to get you out of that hell hole." Chihiro says with a tone of finality. 

"I'll see you soon." With that he hangs up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is, the next chapters are already written but this story is not quite finished.  
> Sorry for updating so randomly, I was out sick for a few days but this chapter is longer than the others to make up for it!   
> Thank you dearly!! For still reading this story! And the comments about Akashi-kun keep them coming! 3:)

After a talk with his brother, Tetsuya takes a deep breath, perhaps it’s time for a change. He heads to his room and packs some of his important belongings along with a few clothes that can fit his suitcase.

Seijuro doesn't come home that night and from the look he was wearing before he left, he could be doing a galore of things Tetsuya couldn't really decipher. But it was a very tempting moment, he could rifle through Seijuro's room or something. As Tetsuya thinks of that mischievous idea he decides that a little snooping around won’t hurt. He finishes packing and steps out of his room walking towards Seijuro's. Seeing the bed he slept in with a woman, disgusted him. Not to mention, that was the very bed they slept in, too, only yesterday. There’s no one around except him, so he freely takes a step inside without any hesitation.

The only thing in Seijuro's room that was ransacked was his bed. Everything else was properly arranged. The shelves contained perfectly aligned assortment of books, the study table was mostly clean except for a few magpie of stationary and business related books and a historic novel lying face down in a way that indicated Seijuro siezing his read midway. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary to tell where Seijuro got his sadistic personality from if he was so proper and perfect. Though, his bed was a different story, a reflection of his falling and unsuccessful relations with the people close to him. Twisted, stained satin sheets, askewed pillows and bundled blankets in disarray.

In that moment, Tetsuya was chastened, stricken with the assumption that perhaps they were alike, in a way. He sees a picture frame at the nightstand near the lamp. He gingerly examines it.

A familiar woman, wearing a sunhat. Next to her is an exuberant child, as much as Kise, with a dashing smile and crimson hair, and he realizes. "Akashi-kun...." It was the very Akashi, he used to play basketball with. What happened to that kid? This Akashi-kun seemed different in some way. Seijuro as of now has heterochromatic eyes: ruby and amber. Prodding around the picture frame he finds that it's lost at its hinges like something had been forcefully cramped into it. After struggling with it for around half a minute, Tetsuya unlocks it, another picture flying out of it. The photo was scratchless and birched, as good as new, probably because of being confined inside for so long. But what widened his eyes was the image of his child self, holding hands with the same red haired toddler from the framed picture.

".. Why is this here?" He checks one more time to see if there were any pictures left but there was none, the picture frame looks rather old, but the pictures is still in perfect condition.

Unexpectedly, Seijuro's car in the meanwhile enters the driveway, its ignition and lights turning out seconds later. He panics; he puts the picture back on the frame in a rush and hurries to close the lights of Seijuro’s room. He makes a run for his room, to act like he's been resting.

 

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Seijuro felt exhausted and laden with more than just the tiredness of his insomnia. He went to Shintarou's house so he could get away from all the drama going on inside his house but he couldn't get a wink of sleep. Tetsuya's face kept haunting him and their various nitpicks, curses and fights kept cutting resolutions in his head at 230 rpm. In the end, he knew he had to go back home. The pain and hurt he gave Tetsuya did feed his own satisfaction when Tetsuya cried and reacted but it just left a void after it was over.

Whilst Tetsuya snuggled under his covers with the lights off, all he needed to do is wait for Chihiro. He can finally get away from this hellhole. He didn't prepare anything for Seijuro this time, for he was busy packing his things too excited to get away and finally see his brother after a couple of years. However, Seijuro like a devil comes knocking at his door. He could have just penetrated the room like a cannon ball but the fact that he wasn't, was strange. And Tetsuya, getting annoyed after a few seconds he stands to answer the door. "...What? Do you need something, ...Master?"

Seijuro pushes a bag into his hands. "Complete it by tomorrow evening. He'll accept it." With that, he turns back on his heel to head to his room. Tetsuya raises his brows in response.

"He? Who do you mean? And what is this?" Tetsuya peeks at the contents of the bag, there is a new MacBook and fresh notes that he had lost yesterday. "Your professor for course 301."

".... I see. Thank you..." He accepts. "I'll pay you for this, Seijuro-san."

"Don't insult me more than you already do, Tetsuya."

"Me? Insulting you? In what way Seijuro-san? You want to look so cool badly because you have a lot of money, and you have it all? I'm paying for it, if you don't accept that, I'll give it back."

The look Seijuro gives him is blank but there is a silence. Of contemplation or because Tetsuya is acting so asinine, it's hard to differ. "You should concentrate on your assignment for now. We'll talk about this later."

"I don't need your charity, master. I'm only borrowing it." Tetsuya doesn't say anything after that as he watches Seijuro's back disappear.

As soon as the door closes behind him, Seijuro kicks the bin placed beside the door so it flies aloft and scrambles the accessories on his study, bouncing to hit the shelf and scattering a few books from the impact. "Damn him!"

 

…….

Morning comes and Seijuro is gone, with ordered pastries and a note for Tetsuya to be at home with ease since he has to fly to England for business and won't be back for a month.

Tetsuya rubs his eyes and heads to the kitchen to have his own breakfast, seeing the note and the box, he reads it still half asleep. He feels a bit guilty of all the things he said last night, perhaps it was because of the frustration that has been building up inside him. Chihiro texts him that he will be arriving in an hour since he'd just landed in Tokyo and wishes him luck in holding out a little more.

He read the text as he replies. ‘He's out for a few weeks, don't worry nii-san, I'll see you later on. Take care.' He presses send and continues with his daily routine. After that, he drops by his university submitting the extra credit he was assigned to finish. Just as Seijuro said, the professor surely accepted it. Later, he comes home seeing his Nii-san by the door. Chihiro arrived a little earlier than predicted but when Tetsuya sees him there at the door he couldn't help jumping into his arms.

 

"Hey, how's my little ghost?" Chihiro chuckles as he glomps him up in his bigger built.

"Nii-san!!" He hugs Chihiro tightly and squeezes him affectionately in a tight embrace, he couldn't stop the tears from his eyes. "I'm so happy to finally see you, Nii-san."

"Me, too. But you made your Nii-san wait at the door for so long. Guess who's buying lunch?" He says slyly.

Tetsuya frowns. "You're ruining the brothers reunion here. I'll hold you till your hunger is satisfied instead." He says with a teasing manner. "I had to pass my extra credit work on time. My professor gave me another chance."

"That's great, isn't it?" There is delight in Chihiro's voice and it isn't really a bother that the first thing they talk about is food and assignment. "More reason to treat me to lunch."

"Nii-san is so persistent,  but I'll treat you wherever you like!" He finally smiles genuinely, thank his brother, Tetsuya is finally spirited once again.

"I want to eat pizza." He says, holding him tighter. "By the way, where is that piece of shit? I was actually excited about beating him up for good."

"Um.. He's gone, he said he'll be in England for a month. I also think, it's time for us to separate ways...." He looks down on his brother's back as they share their warmth. "He was never satisfied with me."

"If you want to file for a divorce, you have my complete support. This stupid deal shouldn't have been done in the first place. That man is such an ass to you even though you're his legal son." Chihiro spits, annoyed and pissed.

Tetsuya nods. "I'll just leave the papers to his father, so he can sign them when he gets back." He gives a bit smile, patting his brother's back. "It's alright. He was really busy managing the company and I have my brother-slash-father at my side." He squeezes his brother one last time before pulling back.

"...Why didn't you file it earlier?" Chihiro was a bit suspicious. Up until last Month Tetsuya wanted to stay with Seijuro but now that Seijuro was away he abruptly wants a divorce. Things didn't add up. It was like there were things either Tetsuya didn't disclose or just couldn't elaborate.

"... That's something, I didn't understand as well... I think I'm just a nuisance to him... "

Chihiro takes the keys from Tetsuya since he didn't seem too eager about entering the house but Chihiro's legs were killing him. "Let's talk inside." They take their shoes off at the entrance and Chihiro quickly tears his socks off his feet too since their murkiness was making him queasy. "Does he know you want a divorce?" He wanted to be subtle in his questioning but the matter was too serious to ignore.

Tetsuya follows suit and gives his brother a fresh pair of indoor slippers. "Perhaps I shouldn't hide things from you brother ...Did I tell you what happened yesterday?"

Chihiro's clairvoyance had never been too far off the mark when it came to Tetsuya and the way his brother was being so miniscule about every detail only served to aggrandize his misgivings towards the whole scenario. "Was his endeavor particularly worse, yesterday?"

Tetsuya hangs his head nodding, he tells his brother about his husband's infidelity yesterday, and the fact that he only sees Tetsuya as a 'housewife and dog'. He couldn't stop himself from shedding tears. The pain was literally fresh as it was just yesterday. Chihiro pulls them both to the couch, letting Tetsuya lie on his chest and listen to the beating of his heart because it always calmed Tetsuya ever since he was a toddler and fresh out of being conspicuous at school.

"There there. I'm here now. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

Tetsuya holds his brother as tight as possible letting out his emotions. "I-I always did everything I can... b-but.. it always ends up the same, it's impossible nii-san. He's different..."

"Tetsuya, let's wait until he comes back. I don't want you to rush things and then regret it."

"I-I don't want to see him, Nii-san, all I feel is pain and confusion. You can even take me to Korea. I want to get away for all of this for a while. I'll go back at the right time.."

Chihiro frowns, there’s disapproval in his tone. "You brat, you just want to run from your studies, han? Who the hell is going to complete your bachelors?"

Tetsuya looks up with his puppy eyes, something that Chihiro couldn't resist. "I-I has a month sem-break since I am a senior already, there's not much to do. Please?? "

Chihiro's eye twitched. "You really are still the same nosy brat. Fine then."

Tetsuya shows his victory smug face. "You're the best brother in the whole world! I'll treat you a chocolate shake to show my gratitude. " Tetsuya chuckles snuggling to the warmth of his brother. He always loved it when Chihiro agrees to his on the spot-ridiculous decisions.

"Yeah yeah." He puts his arms under his head and rolls his eyes. "Treat me to lunch first. It's already the third time I'm saying this. Do you even care about me?"

Tetsuya pulls back from the warmth of his brother. "Hm. Now that you mention it, if nii-san dies of hunger, I wouldn't get my vacation away from here." He smiles and laughs. "Of course, I care, you're my favorite brother!"

"I am your ONLY brother." He emphasizes and messes up his hair. "Now go get the food. I'll look around in the meanwhile." He says, taking in the interior of their house. "It's pretty big for just two pe-" And then his eyes fall on the pastries on the table. "What's that?"

"That is why you're my favorite brother" He says with a hint of affection as he smiles genuinely. "Of course, what will you have?" His head turns to where his brother is pointing. "Um.. It's from Seijuro-san" Chihiro is already at the table, however, digging in the box. "These look pretty expensive, they must be good. Hey, come join me Tetsuya."

"Are you sure it doesn't have a poison...?" Tetsuya remembers the coffee incident.

Chihiro pauses mid bite. "Should it be?"

"Why doesn't nii-san be the guinea pig, this time?" Tetsuya says as a tease and examines the pastries.

"They taste fine. He even left you a letter." He says, flapping it in air carelessly like trash. "Does he do this often? What? Does he live in 90's? He could have just left an email or IM. He sounds like a husband out of honey moon." He adds with a snort.

Now Tetsuya thinks about his brother's comment. "N-No. He just leaves just like that and he never answered my mails or sent me any except that one time..." Tetsuya stares absentmindedly at the cute pastries in front of them

"Maybe he's trying to apologize or something?" Chihiro vaguely suggests, while eating the pastries.

“Feeling guilty?" Tetsuya wonders on Seijuro's sudden changes. "... That's new."

 

Chihiro construed as much. But his own irritation was logical too. He had known Akashi since college when the guy graduated early with him in his class. He was smart, diligent and hardworking. Perfect all in all. But sometimes there was a window that opened, giving a view of his dark side like some twisted distortion of the reality that was Akashi Seijuro. And that change had only escalated in its severeness over the years. Initially, Chihiro presumed it to be just the pressure of being an heir to an international conglomerate but the vices only got more dastardly and flagrant as time went on. Seijuro was a completely oxymoronic personality by the end of the year.

Tetsuya tries one mochi from the package. It tasted normal to his surprise. "Not bad..." He mutters incoherently.

The brothers, thus, spend the whole day, catching up with each other. Days later they take off to South Korea.

 

any more

 

"Yeah..." Chihiro trails off. "So, when are you ready to leave?"

"You want me to leave that bad?" Tetsuya frowns. After a few weeks vacationing in South Korea, all he does is relaxation, his appearance improved at that, with the endless pampering from his brother. He now looks as relaxed as ever, young and beautiful, not even the girl Seijuro took home compares. After getting a haircut and spa, he proceeded back to his room in his brother's penthouse. In his days here, he briefly forgets about Seijuro.

When Seijuro left Tetsuya a note saying it was for business, he was only partially a liar, because half of his truth involved the tug in his life with Tetsuya.

His father wasn't exactly happy with him going to supervise the branch company in England without any discussion or meetings. But Seijuro made it a point that he had already begun a short project and thus, couldn't leave it unattended.

That was how he spent the entirety of the working hours allowed in England.

But at night, when he was in his hotel room, he could only stare at the ceiling, blow smoke in the balcony or drink alcohol in the hotel pub on weekends till his consciousness and conscience spared him a few hours where he wasn't thinking about the person he had left behind in his house in Tokyo.

Seijuro broke his phone one night, losing all his contacts temporarily in the process when he was resisting the urge to talk to Tetsuya.

At times, he found himself mildly disturbed when he discovered himself craving to cause Tetsuya pain. But others, he kept rewinding Tetsuya's naked body sprawled on his own bare one inside the bath, the warmth of it under the blankets, Tetsuya's vanillic and lavenderic fragrance from which he preferred the former since it was more natural, and the kiss, albeit forced, they shared. He often got scared of what he might do if he sees Tetsuya again. Will he want to hold him in his arms and seek the comfort of their intimacy? Or would he want to cause him pain and see him cry, waking up with a gaunt face? He wanted both. Seijuro touched no one. He only thought about going home as soon as he could. He thought about apologizing but couldn't bring himself to be honest. How could he? And saying sorry was like humiliating himself and insulting Tetsuya. It would erase none of his sins.

Maybe... It will all be easier if Tetsuya decided he had had enough.

...

Meanwhile, Tetsuya was having the time of his life. He met a lot of new friends, coincidentally, Shigehiro, his childhood friend worked there. They often met, chit chatting. He never mentioned about Seijuro. He made a bet with his brother, whenever he complained or talk about Seijuro, they had to treat each other lunches at that. He never touched his phone or contacted Seijuro as well, but deep inside, he still worried about that sadist husband of his. Is he fooling around? Who is he with? was always the question he's asking himself

....

On his last night when he was packing up his things, he was nervous. On the airport, his palms were clammy and his three-piece suit was the only comfort because it gave a sense of hiding even if falsely. He couldn't sleep on the flight, fighting with himself if he should just go home straight or call Tetsuya first to inform him that he was back. Or cross out both options and go to work. The first thing Seijuro notices is the slightly damaged state of the garden. The potted plants had wilted, those soiled were barely hanging on and the grass had outgrown the limit. It looked abandoned and he couldn't see Nigou around either. His anxiousness goes up a notch. The entrance of their house was dirty with dust and crunchy leaves and the windows that Tetsuya kept open were sealed and curtained with blinds.

No one was home.

Seijuro still unlocks and steps carefully inside. Tetsuya had apparently left when presented with a chance to escape. He couldn't say he didn't expect this outcome but the void in his innards felt hollower and there was an indecipherable paroxysm of disappointment and failure in his heart. The house was clean inside, aside from the smell of congestion in there. The table was bare, too. Had Tetsuya eaten those cakes or gave them away? Seijuro proceeds to raise the blinds and unsealing the window panes to rid their house of the stuffy air. Maybe Tetsuya just went to live with a friend. He wondered how his assignment went. All the calls Seijuro made couldn't go through to Tetsuya meaning his phone was either dead or he was out of Japan. He wished they had taken the time to share at least their friends' numbers and such. The only thing left for Seijuro to do was wait. But even waiting was an exam in itself.

........

After a few days, Tetsuya finally says his farewell to his brother, he clings to him like a stubborn kid who doesn't want to go to school. "Take care Nii-san, I'll be the one visiting you when I finished my studies and find a job." He smiles a bit sadly, pulling back from the tight hug, the flight from Seoul to Tokyo was approximately 2hrs, he wonders what would happen if Seijuro already arrived.

Tetsuya takes the bus instead of calling a driver. He arrives at their home 11:30 am. He slowly opens the front door dragging his bags and luggage along with Nigou. The dog happily barks running inside the house, already having detected his smell in the house. But after a few rounds of searching the immaculately pristine house but finding no Seijuro, he comes back to rest by Tetsuya's feet.

"I suppose no one's home…." He reaches down to pat his excited puppy and stepping in along with his luggage. He looks around for any signs wondering if Seijuro, already returned.

"Arf!" Nigou seemed happy to return home, wagging his tail excitedly outside Seijuro's bedroom.

"There?" Tetsuya reluctantly approaches Seijuro's room, he twists the knob taking a peek inside.

The bed was made and things were organized. But there were signs of being lived in. A red tie was draped over the swivel chair, the laundry basket with filled with freshly washed and dried clothes out of the laundry that had yet to be folded or pressed and Seijuro's tablet -Tetsuya recognized- was resting on the night stand on charge. He wonders, perhaps he went out for having fun. He then closes the door. He didn't want to snoop like he did back then, he feels a tinge of guilt for what he had done earlier. It was like-no he was exactly invading his husband's privacy.

Seijuro's return home is late at night when the clock is almost 120 clicks away from 2. He hadn't seen any point in coming home early. There was nobody waiting for him with dinner and a relaxing bath. Thinking about it all just showed how much he truly felt Tetsuya's absence in his house. Sure he had been provided with better facilities with butlers and maids at his service but what Tetsuya did for him was resplendent on a different level. There is haste in his step when he sees the refreshed state of their gardens. It's dark and hard to tell but the mowered grass stands out after being managed.

He unlocks the door slowly as if he was a thief in his own house and quietly removes his shoes. The lights were on. With careful yet nervous and excited steps he covers the distance between the hallway and the living room.

.....

Tetsuya couldn't sleep, worrying endlessly. He tends to their house like he usually does, watering the flowers he had grown, which had wilted in his absence. He prepares a dinner for two, he hasn't eaten since his return from Seoul, he hasn't worked this hard in a few weeks. He calls for Nigel but the puppy passes him going towards the man he hasn't seen for a month.

"Arf!" Seijuro's ears perk up in delight.

"Nigou, come here boy." He solicitously accepts the eager puppy in his arms and laughs when it cutely licks his face. "You haven't grown at all, han?"

 

Tetsuya was frozen on the spot hearing the familiar husky voice of his spouse, he left the kitchen letting the tofu boil. He takes a few steps finally seeing the man he was waiting to see, he doesn't show his excitement from his nonchalant expression but you can tell he was relieved. "Welcome home, Seijuro-san."

Seijuro's expressions pause into hesitance when he meets Tetsuya's gaze. "Aa..." He says slowly and puts Nigou to the floor. "I'm home." The words were awkward and weird, Seijuro had never been so implaced.

Tetsuya felt warm at Seijuro's response, it's the first time he acknowledges Tetsuya's greetings. "Um.. If you're hungry, I'm already making a simple Tofu soup and fried rice."

"Sure." Seijuro replies quickly only to regret it later. He had already eaten dinner at his office. "I'll be back in a moment." He says gesturing to his bag and coat that hung over his forearms. What was he acting like a smitten high school boy for?!

"Oh.." Tetsuya just smiles like his usual ones but this time, you can see that he's not tired or wasn't forced. "Go ahead, I'll go check on my cooking," He excuses himself.

Seijuro was giddy inside. This development was too easy and he was afraid it would shatter the moment he loses control over himself. Not only that, he has to give substance to get some in return and he couldn't see the future that the hope swelling in his chest was blinding him with. He quickly takes a shower and changes into his nightwear. He wasn't really going to ask Tetsuya why he had stayed up so late.

Meanwhile, Tetsuya prepares their dinner, Seijuro somehow has softened up, he doesn't feel intimidated by the red-head like he did before. He was expecting a scolding for leaving without his permission or something like that.

Seijuro comes back to the living room and takes his place at the dining table. While Tetsuya takes his time Seijuro decides to entertain Nigou with belly rub as the dog was too excited to go to bed. Tetsuya smiles the sight, as he serves bowls of Tofu soup and plate of fried rice. He then takes the seat next to Seijuro, instead of taking the other side. They usually stay away as far as possible to avoid unnecessary small talks.

"Thank you." Seijuro offers shortly and starts eating. It was a bit uncomfortable but Seijuro tries not to make it obvious by concentrating on his dinner.

Tetsuya couldn't help by having a bit of revenge at Seijuro. He earlier added some bits and flavorings of seaweeds on the fried rice, but it seems Seijuro is too distracted by his own thoughts

He was already full so whatever he ate was either bland or completely incipid. Seijuro clears his throat. "Did the professor grade your assignment?"

Tetsuya faces him. "It went well, thankfully. He believes my story now. I passed but my marks were expectedly average."

"I see. And where were you 'after' that?" His tone is sharpening before he could catch himself.

"Home, Chihiro-nii came back from Korea to see me. " he answers flatly.

"Oh?" Seijuro puts down his chopsticks. "And you thought it'd be fun to leave without any notice?"

He tenses up slightly at his tone. "I... I forgot. I was too caught up with Nii-san"

Seijuro gives him a baleful glare. "That's why I tell you to pay attention to your surroundings. How long do you think you can afford to be so careless?"

"I have Chihiro-nii with me, I'm contented with that, Also, you weren't here. You never even answered my emails once. Or sent me one except- " Tetsuya swallows his own words. "Anyway...I'm capable of handling myself..."

Seijuro's eyes turn snarky. "What are you implying? I had been calling you ever since I got back here."

"You did...?" Tetsuya checks on his phone seeing tons of missed calls. "I-I suppose when I left my phone at a friend's house when I visited his flat, Or perhaps you couldn't reach me because I was not in Japan."

"Are you really dumb or just pretending to be?" Seijuro scoffs. "Or you take me for one? Give me your friends' numbers so, I'd know where to look when you run."

"I don't have many friends..." He anyways gave Kise, Momoi, Kagami and Aomine's phone number. That's the closest friends he got. Seijuro just keeps throwing these questions at him with no apparent reason. He wants to ask but the atmosphere is shutting his mouth for him. Seijuro saves up all of their numbers in a group he labels as 'contingency numbers'. "Anyway, I didn't know you were back so I had already eaten dinner before returning home." He gets up from his chair. "But the tofu was good."

"Thank you. Didn't you like the fried rice? ...master?" He looks at Seijuro by the corner of his eyes

Seijuro gives him a peeved look. "Stop that."

"I am your housewife, your loyal dog. Am I right? I don't have any value to you. I’m just your housewife."

"Stop being such a push over. I see that you're trying to make a point here but I already know so just drop it OK?"

Tetsuya just quiets down and finishes his meal. There was that awkward silence, no matter how much he forgives Seijuro, he never forgets. Seijuro gets around the kitchen to take a cool water bottle and briefly stops in his tracks to mumble. "I'm going to bed... 'Night." Tetsuya hears and turns to him as he mentally slaps himself as his lips curls up into a smile. "Goodnight, Seijuro-san."

Seijuro doesn't turn to his voice and immediately leaves.

Back inside the sanctuary of his room, Seijuro rubs his face in frustration. His senses had heightened back there and he had been thinking of throwing Tetsuya outside the house if he wasn't going to stop being sarcastic. The simulation was so strong in his mind that his hands and body itched to get back there and hurt him. Seijuro collapses on the bed, the bottle falling and rolling on the floor. Seijuro doesn't lose. And he won't lose even if it was against himself. He should take the preamble by avoiding Tetsuya. It just has to be the weekend. Where was his victorious luck when he needed it?

Seijuro couldn't sleep well. Tossing and turning under his blankets as if there was something scratching him from within his skin. And Tetsuya working in the kitchen wasn't helping him one bit. Every step he took was amplified like nails on a chalk board.

....

Tetsuya also heads to his room after doing tons of chores. He heads to bed at 3:30 am. Thankfully, school starts in another week. He closes his eyes retiring for the day.

......

Morning came and Tetsuya had a good rest, looking as vibrant as ever, it's surprising he could pull that expression of his in this hell hole of a house, perhaps because he didn't have any insult or scoldings from Seijuro, last night. The redhead devil was already at the dining table alternating between cigarette and coffee while working on his laptop.

"Good morning, Seijuro-san" He smiles brightly

Seijuro blinks up from his typing. He stares at Tetsuya's bright expression. "...Good morning." He says and shifts his gaze back down. "There is coffee in the maker if you want." Perhaps, it was worth it that he sacrificed his rest. Tetsuya shifts his vision on the coffee maker, even though he hated coffee he has become a bit fond of it, his sleepless nights were always accompanied by an overly sweet white coffee. "Thank you." He then prepares his own coffee, putting a few grams of vanilla creamer and sugar.

"Hm." Seijuro was really hungry after staying up all night with nothing but black bitter coffee.

Tetsuya flinched as he hears Seijuro's stomach growled. "Oh... I'll go heat up the left overs, last night."

Seijuro stiffens. "Can you make something else?"

"There's not much, we ran out of food..." _'Seriously, can't you even do groceries?'_. He sighs and proceeded heating up the fried rice, he adds a little taste enhancer, chili powders and he takes out the kimchi he brought home from the trip. "I have a kimchi, though."

He sighs, giving up. He really didn't want to struggle with seaweed so early in his day. "Fine."

Tetsuya serves the dish to his spouse with a smile. "Suit yourself."

He could feel a headache coming. When did Tetsuya become so mouthy? It must be that weakling brother of his, Chihiro, feeding his brains with trash. He always had a grudge against Seijuro, always brooding and cynically boring holes in his head during classes. If there was anything that could entertain Chihiro aside from his clichéd light novels, it was plotting against him. Tetsuya sits on the opposite side of Seijuro, he pretends to read the newspaper and he sips is overly sweetened coffee whilst sneaking glances at the man across him. His lids were heavy in his eyes and he could barely concentrate on his work. Though he was famished, seeing the food had vandalized his appetite. Everything was too bleating in its intensity, even Tetsuya sitting in front of him. He closes his eyes and presses on them with the pad of his fingers. Perhaps, he should ask Shintarou to prescribe him a pack of sleeping pills.

"What's wrong, Seijuro-san...?" Tetsuya asked concerned, he notices the bags under Seijuro's eyes, perhaps this stubborn guy won't eat the damn seaweed even when starved to death.

There wasn't anything wrong. Just the malaise. Seijuro seeks sleep. A long one for the whole day preferably. "Do you happen to have any sleeping pills?"

"Sleeping pills?" He did take some anti-depressants in his days. And sometimes, sleeping pills when he can't sleep. "I have one by the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

Seijuro's tenseness relegated into short-lived relief. "Ah, can you get me those?"

After a while, Tetsuya comes back with a glass of water with the said medicine.

“Thanks." Seijuro takes a couple of pills and swallows them down with the water. "Why do you..." He shakes his head. "No, nothing." There was no point in asking what he had full awareness of, was the very reason of. Tetsuya's hand was a desideratum, warm and inviting. His own were on the verge of trembling with cold and exhaustion. But of course, he didn't deserve to soil Tetsuya with his own sinful ones. How many people did he sleep with to incite and vandalize Tetsuya? He honestly stopped the count after ten. There was no way he can ever touch him. Tetsuya should just leave.

"Why do I what?" Tetsuya was oblivious, he stares at Seijuro waiting for an answer.

Once again he only wags his head, determined to stay impervious. "More importantly, give me the pack." His presence was inimical for this innocuous Tetsuya. Seijuro didn't want to break him any more than he already had while still resisting the monster in him from being rampant and hostile.

"Seijuro-san, if there's something bothering you, please let me know. If you're unsatisfied with that fried rice, I can go and get a takeout from the restaurant nearby. You haven't eaten yet, do you? "

"No, I'm not hungry. In fact, you can take this." He gestures to his barely touched food, attention fully trained on the pill pack.

"As a matter of fact, I will." He eats using the spoon that Seijuro has used. He eats with small bites tolerating the spicyness he, himself has put.

Seijuro frowns, snatching the spoon from his mouth. "What're you doing? I ate from that."

"What? I don't mind, and Seijuro-san won't eat it anyway." He frowns slightly

Seijuro snaps. "Why don't you understand anything? When I tell you to use a different spoon, do it!" He was aware of his illogical and ambiguous argument but the pills had yet to take effect and the urge to lash out was still there.

Tetsuya stops. "Is it so disgusting for you to see me taint, even the things you've used?" Tetsuya stands and takes the plate, facing the sink. "Fine. Perhaps, I should start labeling your spoon, master. I sincerely apologize...." Seijuro yanks him back by his wrist. "Taint, huh? Do you really want to be painted that bad? And what did I warn you about last night?"

"To stop being a pushover..." Tetsuya answered. "You don't see me as anything, but I'm here to take care of you, you're my... husband. I'm here bound to serve you."

“Then stop calling me 'master'." His tone mellows down a few notches. "And you're not bound by anything." He lets Tetsuya's wrist go, taking the pill pack along.

"Fine. I'll stop then. Tetsuya snatches his pill back. "This is mine."

"You can just get more, can't you?" He snatches it right back and traverses out of the kitchen.

"What are you-- ...Okay. I'll be going out, I'm going to buy groceries." Tetsuya sighs and heads back to his room and prepares to go out.

Tetsuya heads out on a rainy day, good choice to be out Tetsuya. He buys another bottle of anti-depressants and sleeping pills. Carrying the groceries on an eco-bag he waits for the rain to calm down. It has been raining cats and dogs ever since he left this morning.

Meanwhile, his husband Seijuro falls into a deep dreamless slumber shortly after Tetsuya had left the house. His wary, stressed out mind and body finally acquiring complacence.

While waiting in vain for the rain to stop, Tetsuya was freezing cold a fixed by the bus stop and constant sprays of waters from vehicles passing by and the heavy rain itself at that, umbrellas would've been useless because it'll only get destroyed by these maximum winds. How stupid of him to leave his cellphone on the nightstand. Even Nigou beside him was shivering, wagging himself to remove the water from his fur. "Uu..."

Tetsuya lets out a loud sneeze. His dog was startled. He puts the bag down, embracing his poor puppy instead. "Well we didn't have a choice, now that there's a typhoon warning, we'll starve to death if we don't buy our food."

"Kurokocchi?! Is that you?" The approaching blond yelled over the errant wind. "And Nigou?"

"Arf!" The dog barked, recognizing his owner's friend instantly.

Tetsuya looks up. "Kise-kun? What are you doing here?"

"What a coincidence!" Kise cheerfully approaches the duo of owner and dog, bending down to pat the later. "I was going back home after the shoot."

He slightly shivers, adjusting his scarf. "We were here for about... An hour or so, the buses stopped coming. Now we're stuck here."

Kise rubs his chin, which Tetsuya can guess as Kise thinking over something serious and it rarely happened. "Let's go back to my studio it's only a turn away. I'm sure we can rent a driver from there."

“Oh? That would be great." Tetsuya smiles Kise feeling quite grateful. "It’s a bit rare seeing Kise-kun think of something that isn't ridiculous, for once." He meant as a tease.

"So mean!" Under Kise's umbrella, they make a run for it back to the studio. After a little show of his skills, Kise manages to get a driver and a car to take them to Tetsuya's place. “Kise-kun, do you want to have a little tea back at our home? I wanted to, at least, thank you properly."

"Yes, I will." Kise was almost too excited. "Thank you for having me."

"It's not a problem." Tetsuya pets his excited dog who was expectedly fond of Kise. A few minutes after they arrived by the driveway, they make a run for the front door with Kise being nice enough to carry the groceries instead. Tetsuya opens the door bringing his bag down. He removes his soaked shoes and drenched in the rain jacket.

"AAA! Your house is so warm Kurokocchi! I bet you are secretly thrilled you live here." Kise penetrates their house in all his bleating and resplendent glory, dappling it with radiance. If Kise perpetuated at this rate, they won't even need any lights. Tetsuya watches his friend with a smile. Oh if he only knew about the demon who resides here, shit. He briefly forgot about Seijuro. Perhaps he'll be calm about it or is he still sleeping?

"Kise-kun, make yourself at home, I'll be right back to prepare the teas and pastries that I bought." He heads to the kitchen. Thankfully, Seijuro was still knocked out in his bedroom from the sleeping pills earlier and the weather only served to augment his drowsiness.

Tetsuya finishes and serves the tea on an elegant tea set which was one of the gifts of Seijuro's family to them on their wedding day. He sits next to Kise. "Earl grey?" He then puts down a plate of macaroons.

"Sure!" He starts gobbling stuff in his mouth, not even bothering to transfer it to a new plate. "What's with the expensive crockery?" He hadn't eaten since morning!

Tetsuya just laughs. "Kise-kun looks like Nigou when he eats like that." He grows fond of this friend of his, even the constant teasing and bullying. He also nibbles one of the freshly made pastries he bought from his favorite bakery. When Kise has calmed down a little, he suspiciously looks around and asks in a hushed voice. "Where is the devil?"

Tetsuya points to Seijuro's chamber and makes a sush sound. "He's hibernating." They look at each other as they snicker at the same time.

"I didn't know devils did that." Kise adds slyly.

They talked as Kise's nonstop blabbered about his career and the models he worked with. They seemed to enjoy each other's company more than the times they had spent with their friends. "Next time when he gets like this, just me a call and I'll give you company. Maybe bring the triumvirate along, too."

Tetsuya nods. "Of course, And if you needed help with anything as well, you can call me for help, though you need a valid reason." He sips the tea in an elegant and poshed manner. Kise was still a bit childish, he often calls for something unreasonable from time to time. "Hm.. I'd rather say annoying... but I don't have any complaints, you're fine just the way you are." He says flatly

"SO MEAN!"

...

Seijuro jolts awake due to a loud whinning voice. Initially, he thought it was from his dream but realized he hadn't been dreaming in the first place and secondly, it was coming from the living room but belonged to neither Tetsuya or his dog.

He blearily struggles to arouse his brain into functioning, he was still so sleepy and tired. He didn't feel like leaving the confines of his blankets. He was also hungry again. He craved tofu soap

Tetsuya covers his mouth. "Shh... You'll wake him up. " He looks at the door observing for any sudden movements and sighs. "That was close..."

Seijuro argues with the idea of giving Tetsuya a call to ask him for his soup, if there was any left but then eventually after fifteen minutes of rolling and willing his body to sleep he gets out of bed. The raucous voice was still blaring horns outside when he opened the door.

There was a blond, Seijuro recognized as Kise Ryouta, the model. Why he was at Seijuro's house chatting up his husband he had no clue. Tetsuya was returning his gaze like he had seen a ghost. He must have appeared worse than he thought.

"What's going on?"

Tetsuya was on top of him and it looks very wrong. Kise was persistent of borrowing Tetsuya's phone to rub it off Aomine’s face that he has been invited at Tetsuya's flat, those two has been betting which one will see 'Tetsu's' home and the mysterious devil who was residing with him. 

"Um.. Yeah... Good afternoon Seijuro-san..."

Right. Seijuro had done the same and it was a facsimile of his own fruit bearing. But. This was his house, his property. So, how dare Tetsuya. "You." It was obvious he referred to Kise. "Get out. Now." His hair had come to conceal the wrath he was emitting from reaching its full intensity but he didn't know if he could hold onto his sanity for long. Tetsuya gulps and takes the opportunity to snach his phone back. "Wait. It's not what you think...." He mutters an apology to Kise's ear. "I'm very sorry Kise-kun... I-I'll see you out. ….I'll make it up to you"

"I can't leave you like this." Kise was trying to be strong despite his shaking hands.

"You stay here." Seijiro pointedly haults Tetsuya mid step. "Right where you are."

Tetsuya held his trembling hands briefly and smiles wearily. "I'm alright Kise-kun, he won't hurt me but you better go. I'm very sorry…." He bows apologetically.

"I'll call you when I'm home." Kise insists and squeezes his hands before dropping them. He shortly challenges Akashi with his glare but it's a quick loss so he hurries to scram out of the house.

He then looks at Seijuro, before continuing to drink his tea. "Say it..."

"Who is he to you?" He was pissed and Tetsuya wasn't doing anything to alleviate his rising anger aside from airing its fire.

"He was a close friend and a schoolmate, we knew each other ever since high school."

"Oh? And when did I permit him on my property?" His words meant the house but his mien implied Tetsuya. His hands were numb from the effort.

"He was generous to drop me off after I and Nigou were stuck at the bus stop. I owe him, reprimand me if you want. I'm only showing him my gratitude."

"By having shag." Seijuro spits.

"Are you upset about me bringing him here? I suppose it's wrong for me to invite someone here, it wasn't my home anyways."

Seijuro only stares back blankly.

"Is that all, you have to say? " He glances away at Seijuro and continues nibbling his macaroons.

Seijuro moves, advancing towards him slowly so Tetsuya could run if he wanted. His eyes were empty and blank, completely taciturn.

Tetsuya stays still ignoring his advances. He doesn't even spare a glance

He picks up Tetsuya's cellphone from the table and throws it towards the adjacent wall, the device breaking into a million shattered pieces of glass, metal and chips.

Next, he grabs Tetsuya's right wrist and roughly pulls him out of the chair, expressions unchanged.

Tetsuya was shocked, his iPhone 6s that was a recent gift of his brother is nothing but pieces of scrap. He stops and breaks himself free. "Let me go!!"

"In a while." His mein was colder than it had ever been. He latches on, tighter, onto his other wrist and drags him downstairs to the basement.

Their basement had a store room and a sitting room for semiformal gatherings. On his way he takes the keychain supporting the keys to both rooms, without switching on any lights. He stops at the whilom room.

"Let me go! Don't touch me! " Tetsuya was scared, he knows what this guy is clearly capable of.

"In a while." His redundancy didn't change either.

Seijuro opens the door and throws him inside. He was chuffed like they were talking over tea. "You'll have your macaroons for dinner." With that he slams the door in Tetsuya's face, proofing it with the door lock.

Tetsuya sprints towards the door but Seijuro beat him to it. "Seijuro-san!! Don't leave me here please!!!

"If you had been this agreeable before this didn't have to happen. But you just had to ruin everything." Seijuro's tone was so heavy with moroseness that it could bring tears to the eyes. "I wish you hadn't been so recalcitrant."

"Seijuro-san!!" Tetsuya desperately tries to force the door open. "... Seijuro-san... " He sobs and presses his head on the door falling on his knees.

"You call him Kise-kun. But after being married to me for almost eight months, you still address me so formally. I'm sad." His nuance wasn't. "Well, let us talk at dinner, I'm still tired." He says steps beginning to reterograde towards the basement door.

Tetsuya bites his lip and hangs his head. He lets out a soft cry and screams in silence. He this was over to the top, he was not an object or a pet at that. He suddenly feels a wave of nausea, perhaps it's because of the coldness and with him drying out of his drenched clothing.

....

Seijuro instantly goes back to sleep. He didn't want to waste anymore time trying to figure out the useless.

.....

Tetsuya was shivering. He curls up by the floor with his teeth chattering. He fights the urge of falling asleep but after a few minutes, his exhaustion got the best of him.

......

Seijuro comes to at around six in the evening when the sun had just sunk into the horizon. He had done it and the repercussions will be dire. But that's just according to his will.

The moment he lets Tetsuya out, he will run like the devil is on his tail. But he'd be wrong to assume that. That's what Seijuro wanted all along. For him to run.

Seijuro had a different reason for that when they got married but now, it was only because Tetsuya will have a better future with someone else. Kise probably. The blond was handsome and had good money. He will keep Tetsuya raptured.

......

As promised, Seijuro takes the macaroons downstairs, opening the lights this time because it was impossible to see a wink. He didn't want to imagine Tetsuya's fear.

He unlocks the store room.

Tetsuya was lying on the floor all limp and lifeless. He was curled up as his back faces Seijuro.

Carefully, Seijuro puts down the tray of macaroons and climbs over to the other side to see Tetsuya's face. Having concluded there was going to be no movement, he crouches down and pokes his nose. "Are you dead?"

Tetsuya doesn't respond, Seijuro felt a burning hot sensation as he pokes Tetsuya's nose.

Seijuro exhales a keeling breath. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya." He grins sadly in spite of himself. "We just aren't meant to be."

As Tetsuya remains lifeless, Seijuro feels his forehead, he was still breathing but it was like he's running out of breath

He rolls Tetsuya onto his back and pauses to push back the sweaty bangs on his forehead. This was his only chance. "I'm sorry." He leans in and connects their lips, sweetly sucking on their taste.

Tetsuya fingers twitches slowly opening his eyes, he couldn't make out who was the person, he the strangers soft cold lips against his.

He whispers again in between his soft kisses, unaware. "Sorry."

After that, Tetsuya blacked out from his high fever.

Seijuro takes out his cellphone to call for an ambulance and leave him to the hospital but realizes he could be persecuted or arraigned for doing this to Tetsuya. So, he gently scoops him up in his arms and bring him upstairs to his bedroom.

Nigou followed them as he barks loudly wondering what happened to his owner, he jumps at his owners bed licking and nudging Tetsuya's face whining.

"Stop it, Nigou. Let him rest." Seijuro leaves to prepare wet towels and medicines. Why did all his plans backfire when it came to Tetsuya?

Nigou just lays on his stomach nuzzling Tetsuya's arm and backs away flattening his ears as Seijuro reprimanded him.

"You should hate me too, Nigou." Seijuro says quietly as he places the water basin  on the bedside table and sits on his knees at the edge to dip the cloth into the ice cold water.

Nigou just wags his tail at him and barking softly, it's like seeing Tetsuya, no matter how you reprimand him, he'll always come back and stay by his side.

"Seriously?" Seijuro twists the towel and places it on Tetsuya's head.

Nigou just kept on staring at Seijuro. It's like his staring deep into his soul. Just then Tetsuya lets out a soft groan holding his head.

Seijuro holds his hand down and continues changing the towel. "Are you up?" He asks softly so as to not wake him if he was asleep and groaning due to discomfort.

Tetsuya squeezes his hand and looks at him hazily. "Seijuro...." He says hoarsely.

"A sec." Seijuro puts away the towel and pops out two paracetamol. With nifty hands he props Tetsuya's head to his shoulder and brings the pills to his mouth. "Take this."

Tetsuya takes the medicine without any hesitation, muttering a 'thank you' he smiles tiredly

Seijuro lets him swallow them down with water, patiently allowing him smaller sips so he won't choke. "Did you swallow? Or should I break it in half?"

Tetsuya sticks out his tongue to show that he already swallowed the tablet, his throat is too dry to speak

He lifts Tetsuya's head and gently shifts it to the pillows. With a new towel, he starts wiping Tetsuya's neck.

Tetsuya was overwhelmed by Seijuro's concern, he wanted to say something, he shivers under the two blankets wrapped like a burrito around him.

"Too hot?" Seijuro asks without stopping his job of wiping his nape, briefly lifting his head to soothe his burning nape.

"C-cold..." He pulls Seijuro in and holds him tightly. "W-war-m-mer...

Seijuro halts his wiping and puts away the towel. "Lie down. I'll bring you an extra blanket."

Seijuro places the 3rd, 4th layer blanket, it's no use, Tetsuya was still shaking. Perhaps their bodies warmth would work.

Reluctantly, Seijuro sits beside Tetsuya on the bed, letting their fingers touch. He was certain that if Tetsuya was in his senses he'd spit on his person so close to him. Tetsuya pulls him in embracing his strong chest. He keeps mumbling incoherent words that even he couldn't decipher. He remains still like a log letting Tetsuya have his way with him. May be that's how it should have been from the start. Tetsuya pulls him in for a tight embrace, Tetsuya was shivering, he knows what he's doing but he didn't care about what would Seijuro say right now, the only thing that could warm him is body heat from his spouse. There was no point of doing this back and forth. It was glaringly obvious that Seijuro didn't understand Tetsuya or vice versa.

"I-I'm c-co-cold...." Tetsuya snuggles to his chest uncaringly wrapping his arms around Seijuro's torso.

Seijuro lets it go and relaxing in his arms. And a bit reluctantly he lightly tugs Tetsuya closer. "Should we go to a hospital?" He whispers, breath aflot over Tetsuya's face.

Tetsuya just shakes his head, he didn't want to cause a fuss, he knows his brother would freak out if he found out Tetsuya was rushed to the hospital. He was really fine like this.

Seijuro hums imperceptibly. "Go to sleep." He didn't want to take the initiative but it seems the matter of their relation had been stretched out too long. Once Tetsuya is coherent, he will resolve it once and for all. It was high time that they both file for a divorce with mutual consent. They spent the whole night with Seijuro, for once, tends to his sick husband nurturing him back to health. Seijuro holds him close eventually, squeezing and pressing him flush against his body, wishing they could have kissed more and touched more before all this had to happen because at this proximity Tetsuya smelt better than any of his ex-partners.

.....

Next morning Tetsuya's fever had gone down. He stays on his bed to rest, Seijuro felt guilty because this was all his fault, if it weren't for his jealousy getting the best of him, maybe he could've prevented this, but his metastable control over his emotions was the root of it all. He desired to behest and be obeyed accordingly. 

Seijuro slowly lifts Tetsuya's arms around himself to unroll them from their position. It'd be awkward if they both were to face each other like this.

After a while Tetsuya wakes from his slumber. "Seijuro...?"

"Arf!" Nigou answers in his stead and jumps into the bed that had been forbidden territory for him all night. Tetsuya smiles and pets his loyal friend. "How are you, boy?" He says like whisper, his throat is rather itchy, he coughs to ease it.

Seijuro enters the room, wearing an apron and a tray in his hands. He frowns while setting it down at the night stand. "Nigou, down."

As Nigou licks his owner's face affectionately, he whines after being scolded.

"I-It's okay... He seemed rather lonely. He just need some attention." Tetsuya smiles at his companion setting him down as Nigou steps down on his bed like he was told to. Seijuro doesn't look at him and only narrows his eyes at Nigou. "He might catch your infection." He simply says and leans behind Tetsuya to pile up the pillows, forming a support for him to sit against.

“I never knew dogs can catch a cold from his owner..." He leans his back against it. "Thank you... "

Seijuro rolls the blanket primly and carefully places the tray containing chicken soup, bread, and medicines in Tetsuya's lap. In all this process, Tetsuya can't help but notice that Seijuro hadn't directly spoken to him yet nor looked at him.

"Thank you for this, Seijuro-san" Nonetheless, Tetsuya sends him a warm smile of appreciation

Seijuro nods and beckons Nigou as he opens the door. "Come on. You should eat too."

Tetsuya just stares at him in confusion. "Wait! ... Why won't you look at me or even respond right? Seijuro... san..."

Seijuro had heard him, Tetsuya could just tell. But the way he closed the door after himself and Nigou and didn't poke his head back in ascertained his suspicion that Seijuro was avoiding him. At all costs.

Tetsuya could just stay still but he didn't, he puts the tray aside and follow out taking small steps. He then sees Seijuro feeding Nigou. "Akashi-kun..." This time he calls him a bit differently. Both Nigou and Seijuro stared at him, the later more startled than surprised. "What?"

Do you hate me...? I know that you're against this fixed marriage... We settled the deal.." Tetsuya doesn't want to continue but- "if you wish to break this off... I'm not going to stop you."

Seijuro gets back to patting Nigou. "I don't hate you, Tetsuya but we both are mature enough to percieve that this relationship isn't going to work."

“Yes... Is that why you can't look me in the eye? ... I'm giving you freedom if that's what you want.. Seijuro-san.."

He retains his silence, nuzzling the dog's fur and Tetsuya almost think he won't answer and continue to ignore him again. "...I guess? Anyway, we should file for a mutual divorce as soon as you've recuperated."

So it'll just end like this? Fine, if Seijuro was the one who offered. "Okay then... I suppose I should start packing up, after I rest for the day, I've been better, thanks to you." He then bows and goes back to his own chamber.

Seijuro sighs in defeat. "I'll miss you both, Nigou."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay T^T I am still lost half way on this fic but reading your comments makes me enthusiastic to make it again! <3

A few days after Tetsuya is back on his feet. They've become quite awkward around each other. Even though Seijuro was always home on time if one was in the same room as the other for any longer then fifteen minutes a verbal fight would ensue and Nigou, the unheard puppy of their falling household, would definitely duck and hide under the coffee table. Tetsuya sighs, he left a lunch and a note for Seijuro, he had to make it up to Kise after what happened. He gets his trench coat and scarf leaving saying goodbye to his dog before heading out

"Uu." Nigou whined after the door closes. Even the poor dog wanted some relief from the tension in this house. Where as, as if on cue, Seijuro comes out of his room, hair dripping wet from the shower. "I give him some space and he starts to gallivant around town." He was mostly self talking to quell his irritation with Tetsuya and whose validity was as incredible as both of their temperaments these days. He really didn't understand what Tetsuya wanted. He was always scowling like a woman in her period. Tetsuya was like an uninvited flea that only knew trouble. By afternoon he goes to meet his friend Aomine and Kagami, he needed to get away from all the things that's getting on his nerves.

"Yo, Tetsu!" Aomine was enthusiastically beckoning him over to the bar with his arm slung around a scowling Kagami who would rather be playing basketball to vent out his energy than picking chicks with Aomine. Though Kagami's mien does show some relief when he spots Tetsuya.

"Kuroko! Where have you been? We were waiting all day!" Kagami greeted.  
"We were worried about you."

"I apologize." He takes a seat across them. “Um… I was caught up with something. And Kise-kun too is still not here?”

"Isn't it better that he isn't? He will just flock all the best woman to himself." Aomine says, completely annoyed with Kise's charm. Or as Tetsuya would often rephrase, jealous.

"You're just jealous that he gets all the woman your type." Kagami chugs his beer. "You know, the big breasts ones". 

"Kise-kun was effortlessly charmingly, well he is a model at that too" Tetsuya teases.

"Hah?!" Aomine mildly exclaims at being ganged up. "I'm pretty cool too you know."

The duo laughs. "Aomine-kun has his own charms, but it's different from Kise-kun." Kagami snorts. "Yeah right. Anyway Kuroko, I think that guy Kise, likes you."

"Pfft!" Aomine splutters in more the hilariousness of Kagami's claim than the shock of it, splashing his drink all over Kagami's side-face. "Buhaha! Wtf Kagami?! Since..." He couldn't stop himself from wheezing. "when did you become Dr. Stupid-cupid? Are you trying to set them up?"

"What?" Kagami gives Aomine an annoyed glance. "It was obvious!! He's all like Kurokocchi this, Kurokocchi that, and he's so annoying and bubbly. Ugh.. My headaches hearing his voice." 

"Really? I think he sees me as a friend, like you and Aomine-kun"

"You're so fucking dense and oblivious, Kuroko.” Aomine still had full trust in Kagami's denseness so he keeps laughing maniacally. "Here, Tetsu. Drink this." He hands Tetsuya a glass of vodka. "It's good to let loose sometimes, right?"

"Dai-chan! How dare you leave without me!" The other two Momoi and Kise approach them with the taller one waving from behind Momoi who has effectively stolen the high light. She had a knack for that.

"You're too slow Satsuki." Aomine says, without really paying much mind to her pouting and instead elbows Tetsuya when Kise takes his place beside him. Tetsuya just stares at the drink and shakes his head declining the offer. "I think I'll pass.” 

"Shut up Ahomine!" Kagami continues his endless quarrels with Daiki whilst Tetsuya turns to the handsome blonde model and bows his head apologetically. "Kise-kun, I really apologize for what happened back then."

"No problem, Kurokocchi." Kise replies brightly with his bright smile. "I'm glad I was able to support you somehow. Though, I couldn't stand against him." He says, disappointed in himself for not being adequate or strings enough. But Tetsuya had enough encounters to know how it felt to have Akashi Seijuro dissect you with his eyes alone, that you can't help but want to run.

"It's okay Kise-kun, no one managed to." He drinks a nonalcoholic cocktail and sighs. "Glad to get away with him for a while, thank you for inviting me." His friend smiles solicitously in return. "I wanted us to hang out a bit before classes. But someone ditched all our plans and flew to Seoul."

"Ah. That... my brother came and things got complicated." Tetsuya takes out a scarf. "I don't know what to get Kise-kun, so I got you this, it was hand knitted by the locals."

Kise's eyes expectedly light up like tungsten bulbs that have just had their filaments renewed as he mindfully accepts the scarf from Kuroko's hands. "Thank you, Kurokocchi! I love it!" He turns to Aomine and Kagami, obviously intent on informing the whole world if he had to that his precious Kurokocchi had bought for him a specific gift. "Hey, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, look. Kurokocchi's present." He strikes his model pose and rocks the scarf in a way Tetsuya wouldn't have believed was possible, was it anyone else. All the girls in the bar swooning. Tetsuya chuckles softly, he's rather pleased that Kise appreciates the thought. Kagami and Aomine said it was 'too girly' but they accepted the souvenirs gladly as well appreciate the thought. But not like this, he was like a dog that got a praise from his master.

"Kurokocchi is really the best." Kise pulls him close into his chest and puts an arm around his back to lean closer and because Kise was a bit tipsy from his drink. "I will buy you as many milkshakes as you want for a month."

"Wait a sec, I better record that." Amused by his friend. He places his cell phone near Kise so he could get an evidence if somehow Kise questioned him. "You still remember your promise right?"

Kise hesitates for a second but Tetsuya knew he wouldn't want to lose his master over disobeying such a simple order or at all for that matter. "Y-yes." Though his reply was still a bit precise, edging on an attempt to avoid being too specific. Tetsuya chuckles. "Good, that means Kise-kun will have to treat me every day." Or so it means that they would be together every day for a month. Well, it was a win-win situation for Kise. Having Kurokocchi for the whole month. Tetsuya is not good with alcohol. But his friends seem to you enjoy their time because they have a high tolerance to actually have fun. He looks up to Kise. "Kise-kun, you're becoming rather tipsy, are you alright?"

"Yesss~" Kise's speech was starting to slur now. "What shampoo do you use, Kurokocchi? It's fragrant."

Kise nuzzles his hair and face and Tetsuya can't help but miss Nigou. As much as his pet liked his friends, especially Kise because he was a companion of sorts, it wouldn't stand down to a rival. He gives Kise a brief chaste hug and pulls back immediately. "I shouldn't spoil you too much, Kise-kun" He laughs, Kise was like his second dog in a way, loyal and always there to cheer him up.

"And I thought Kurokocchi loves me," Kise says dramatically. "I'm wounded."  
"Oye Tetsu, don't you spoil him too much for a dog?" Aomine adds from the other side with a sneer and Tetsuya laughs. "He's like Nigou in a way. Although Nigou is not as clingy like Kise-kun." He pushes him away in attempt to tease but the other reason was Kise is invading his personal space. "Too close."  
Kagami scrunches his nose. "You keep believing he's a dog when he is actually a fox."

"Why is that Kagami-kun?" He asked as he keeps away his clingy friend who keeps on squeezing him to death. Aomine elbows Kagami and glares. Some sort of eye to eye conversation takes place where Kagami relents and sighs, going back to drinking and grumbling. "You might not get your shake."

“Huh? Tell me why? I don't get it Kagami-kun." Kagami gazes intently at his drink as if it could give some answers or a way for him to escape the interrogation. "Well..." Kagami begins, with Aomine glaring daggers into his jaw. "He sort of has this crush on you. I thought you had noticed." Tetsuya was not quite shocked but pretends he is, he always new Kise might have some kind of intention but he did not think of it as something bad. He likes Kise admittedly but not like a lover.”R-really? But I don't see Kise-kun that way..." 'Because I love another man' is what he wants to add.

"Yeah well, you're married." He says with vague hand flailing that shows he doesn't think much of his contract with his spouse. "If that's the name for living under the same roof as the devil. Kise almost pissed his pants."

"I-I see...." Tetsuya looks to him to his friend. As much as he likes his friend's company, he can't just take advantage of his feelings like that. "Kise-kun... We're just friends, right? I just wanted to make it clear." Suddenly, Kise appeared to be more alert, eyes sharp and smile vulpine. "You're right. We're friends. Though, who says I'm not capable of changing that?"

"Kise-kun... I don't want to give you a false hope. You know I'm married Kise-kun" He says with a tinge of guilt and sadness. "But... There's a lot of fish in the sea.." Kise retracts his arms from around him and grins in that boyish and egoistic way that Tetsuya had only seen him do when he's up against Aomine or Kagami while playing basketball or when another guy challenges his spot as the campus's heartthrob and rivals his skills. "I might have partially given up before, but after witnessing the fragile state of Seijuro-kun" -Tetsuya knew from this simple and innocuous, casual way of address that Kise despised Seijuro "and your relation, I decided that I still have a plenty of hope. I almost feel like sending him a formal invitation to a battle and see who wins." Tetsuya’s big blue eyes stare at Kise’s determined one. He pauses on drinking his juice and looks at his friend in bewilderment. "Are you alright Kise-kun? Maybe you had enough for tonight?"  
Kise holds his gaze, ginger but gauging his reaction. And confident in his own stride. Tetsuya had never seen him look so conceited before. "I like you, Kurokocchi."

"....." Tetsuya just stares down in silence. He damn knows himself that he still loved that demon husband of his. He doesn't want to give empty promises, especially to Kise.  
Some would say Kise Ryouta has it all, he thinks. He can't love two guys at a time that would've only resulted in something worse.  
"Kise-kun is a good friend." He just said in response.

"I know." Kise's conceit has no limit, however. "That's why I'll work for it."

Tetsuya just gave a simple nod. "Alright then, Kise-kun." He smiles faintly, thinking that he shouldn't pry on further, perhaps Kise will forget this by tomorrow. The silence on their table is awkward and it makes Kagami squirm in his seat. While Aomine looks like 'now that all is said and done, I don't give a fuck, and he's stuck his pinky in his ear. Momoi stomps at him under the table.  
And Kise, well, he's gone back to chugging his drink and eating the salad he ordered in a leisurely pace as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell. In fact, his expression is too relieved.

Tetsuya takes a glance at everyone sighing in silence. "I think it's too late. I'll leave my share here." He puts a 10,000 yen, using his own glass as a weight.

"Tetsu-kun, that's too much!" Momoi exclaims from across the table and Tetsuya knew if she was closer, she'd have stopped him from leaving by latching onto his arm. Tetsuya shakes his head. ”It's alright, Momoi-san. Goodnight everyone. Don't drink too much please." After saying his goodbyes, he takes a cab back home. 

Seijuro was prowling outside, irkness burgeoning with every passing second. It was late. Later than Tetsuya had ever stayed out. It kinda served him right because a few months ago he had been responsible for making him wait while he was fooling around with his assistant. But that was why he was so edged. Tetsuya could be doing anything. Seeking revenge on him after finally having had enough. They hadn't really talked out what Seijuro did a week ago, that is, the basement lockup, and mostly they were almost always sneering at each other like next door neighbors who hated each other's faces for no apparent reason except the face. Tetsuya arrives a few minutes after seeing a familiar shade of red haired man sitting by the garden. By that moment his dog came running towards him with excitement. "Why are you still up boy? It's rather late." He smelt alcoholish, perhaps Kise's clinginess earlier some of the liquor might've rubbed off on him. There is aggressiveness is Seijuro's wake as he marches across the garden, flocking to him like a mother to her child and Tetsuya can only feel wistfulness over his own analogy. It just meant that he was that desperate and deprived for Seijuro's care, that he wouldn't mind being yelled at so late into the night, overt in their garden. "Where were you?" Seijuro snaps.

"Out with my friends. Am I not allowed to?"

"That's not the point." Seijuro snatches his hand and takes them inside their house. "You smell like alcohol. Don't you know you can't handle it?"

"I know my limits, Seijuro-san." He says firmly

"It's half past eleven." Tetsuya was pissing him off with his brief replies. "If you were to be attacked, no one will even notice your bloody corpse. Try and spare me from the headache of having to answer the authorities if you're so determined to die."

"That's your concern?" He frees himself from Seijuro's clutches. "Perhaps my friends will testify for you. They were with me, so it's fine." Seijuro accuses him with a baleful glare. "I don't trust your friends." He says crossly.

"They are MY friends, it doesn't matter if you don't, you might be a bit twisted, but heavens knows you aren't capable of murdering anyone literally. And it’s not for you to say.” He almost laughs at the cripple in Seijuro's face at being called 'twisted'. He looked offended. "If it's for you, I'm not."

"You're even capable of many things. I can't say I'm surprised." He scoffs. "What do you mean by 'if it's for you'?" Tetsuya raises a brow.

"I'm pretty fond of scissors." He says, casually walking inside the house, calmer than his fit at the door. Tetsuya might think being calm was the trick to handle Seijuro's storm. "I may kill if they harm my business."

"....Scissors?" Imagining Seijuro as a 'scissor murderer' sends a shiver down his spine. "Oh? I'm pretty sure everyone can use scissors in many ways I can think of." He then shuts his mouth, not giving Seijuro any 'how to murder' ideas. Seijuro flops down on the couch in the living room, spreading his arms over its head. "Well, you can always target their eyes. That effectively cripples the threat. If not that, than the jugular or the inside of the wrist. But I guess the later is more of a suicide option." He goes on, totally immersed in the topic of scissors, unaware of Tetsuya's horrified gaping face.

"I'll be in my room then." Tetsuya takes a mental note to hide all the scissors, knives, and other things that might've been use against him or anyone at that.

"Tetsuya." Seijuro stops him abruptly and Tetsuya can bet the difference, the tentativeness and caution in his tone.

"Hm? What is it, Seijuro-san?"

"Sit here." He gestures to his side.

Tetsuya stares at him in confusion and finally takes a seat besides him like he's asked to, a few inches a way from him. Seijuro stares at him and the space between them. In the end, he slides closer to Tetsuya until their knees touched. Tetsuya flinches at the sudden contact. "What... What do you need?"

It was hard, to mutter an apology and make it seem honest. The fact was Seijuro still hadn't come in consent with the turmoil inside him to explain just 'what' he wanted. "...Are you scared of me?"  
He just turns his head to the side facing Seijuro. ".... A bit... You're unpredictable...."

"Yet, you're not scared to talk back." He says, bitter at himself. When he woke up today, he thought may be they can make up or may be he will treat Tetsuya to dinner.

"I tend to speak my what's in my mind out loud sometimes." He then looks away again. "That’s all?"

"No," Seijuro says quickly. In pretext, he hadn't thought of anything in particular to gabfest about. He had assumed Tetsuya would be approachable. It was a dumb thing to presume. "Can't we talk like this?" He continues nonchalantly. "If there was something to talk about, Seijuro-san." Tetsuya continues flatly. "You look like you wanted to say something?"

"Tomorrow. Are you free? It's the weekend." He knew he was going to get rejected. No one wanted to hang out with a sadist on their weekends, even if they are spouses or whatever. Not like they shared any martial connection, to begin with. Tetsuya lightens up, he was not expecting this. Not in a million years. "Of course, I don't have any plans in particular." He keeps his calm. Seijuro blinks. " Is that so?" He was making himself seem asinine, partially crazy if not blithe. But he was relieved to see the radiance in Tetsuya's eyes. "Then, you will stay home with me?" Tetsuya resists the urge to smile. "Even if you didn't ask, I would've stayed home with you nonetheless."

Seijuro blushed. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed. May be because Tetsuya smiled at him so lovingly that he could glimpse the adoration or because of Tetsuya's willingness to spend time with Seijuro was so genuine. Perhaps both. "Y-yeah. Alright." He was squeezing his own hands in effort to hold himself back from intertwining his fingers with Tetsuya's.

Tetsuya has rather enchanted it's his first time seeing Seijuro so... relaxed? He looks at the opposite side pretending to search for something albeit grinning like an idiot. "Is there something more, Seijuro-san..?" That he doesn't want Tetsuya to leave? That he was famished and parched for more? He felt frustrated at his inability to not do something that was apparently so simple. But he had to. He just had to. He resists the urge to close his eyes as he hesitatingly brushes his fingers over Tetsuya's hand, his soft skin. Tetsuya looks at their hands briefly and Seijuro, before looking away, embarrassed. Seijuro's fingers slide in between the spaces between his fingers, the palm of his hand against his knuckles and the hardness of his hand. His heart could burst at this moment. His hands were sordid but Tetsuya didn't rebuke his advances when he was being careful. He was contrite and regretful, and together with Tetsuya, he wished to transmute himself. Be a better person for his sake. They stayed with their fingers intertwined with a comfortable silence. It doesn't feel awkward at all, well maybe one of them was waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Hey..." Seijuro whispers in his hair.

"Y-Yes...?" He looks at Seijuro with his usually calm face but with his red ears giving out his emotions.

"Come to my room? I swear I won't do anything." He says sincerely while holding Tetsuya's gaze.

"O-okay... I trust you." He smiles faintly and nods. Seijuro smiles, a bit wider than usual, not quite able to hide his triumph, excitement, and giddiness. He gets on his feet and pulls Tetsuya up as well, not breaking their hands. "You can wear my pajamas." Tetsuya can't help to smile and chuckle. "If Seijuro... Don't mind.” This time he tried to drop the honorifics in response Seijuro's ears flush pink, too. Tetsuya can't tell what his face looks like since Seijuro has his face to the front as he leads them to his room but the grasp on his hand tightens to a painful degree. Seijuro wasn't going to be the only victor tonight. "I don't mind." He says softly. Tetsuya lets out a grunt at Seijuro's clutch, but he says nothing of sort. He doesn't mind as long as he's not getting locked up for the last time, then he wore Seijuro's black pajamas, which was mostly a bit bigger compared to his, well Seijuro was more built compared to Tetsuya.

"Is it comfortable?" Seijuro asks as he adjusts the extra pillows and blankets on his bed. Since it was a king size, space was not a problem. They can sleep at a respectable distance. If they wanted to. Seijuro didn't at least. "Yes, the fabric is nice to the skin. This is very comfortable." He then sits on the bed feeling a bit tense. ”I don't mind if you borrow my clothes." Seijuro swiftly joins him, granting Tetsuya his personal distance. "I'm going to turn off the lights, ok?"

"Of course." For the first time, he feels the comfort of Seijuro's bed. Well, it was 'their' bed supposedly. He feels the comforting warmness of the covers against his cold skin. Seijuro turns off the lights with the remote and lays down under the covers. He seeks out Tetsuya's hand and doesn't give much choice in keeping his hold on it. He guessed he was still used to having his way in subtle ways. If the first lie was the easiest then the first truth was the hardest. Maybe that's why he had been so conflicted in approaching Tetsuya before. He hadn't the courage. He wanted to snuggle up with Seijuro so badly. He seeks for warmth and attention towards his spouse, scooting closer to Seijuro bit by bit as the bed creaks ever so slightly. Really, Tetsuya's cuteness was overloaded. Seijuro keeps no qualms as he fully turns towards Tetsuya and anterograde him until they are both under Seijuro's duvet. "Seriously. You should have been bolder." He chuckles. "You made me haul all your stuff here."  
Tetsuya blushes, he can feel the hotness on his own face. "I-I'm just cold..." He lied.

"As if." Seijuro's tone was teasing and his eyes were alight with the smugness of having caught Tetsuya lying. "Then I suppose I can pull" he slithers closer. "you this close?" Tetsuya frowns, thankfully it was dark, but somehow he could imagine Seijuro's smug face by that tone of voice. Eyes widen in shock feeling slide closer "... so sly.." He mutters under his breath.

"I guess." Seijuro fondly draws. He could feel Tetsuya's erratic breath on his neck and collar as he skulked, trying to conceal the fact that being this close affected him. But it affected Seijuro as well. The calm made him drowsy and dizzy as if he was drunk on it. Usually, if he slept with other people it was always a rush. An errant need for release that would temporarily soothe him but ended up making him worse in the morning.

"Hmm.." He smiles faintly. "Goodnight, Seijuro... " Unaware of his husband's struggle against himself he snuggles through the covers. He briefly remembers the sight he had seen back then when Seijuro brought that woman home, sharing the same bed he was on now. Now he wonders may be Seijuro brought another when he was out- slapping himself mentally he managed to put that thought aside.

"Goodnight, Tetsuya." Seijuro pecks his forehead and watches the rise and fall of Tetsuya's chest as he adjusts into Seijuro perfectly. It didn't even take much awkward for them to get into this state. He had done a lot of unforgivable things that may have lead a bad imprint on Tetsuya's mind and his impression of Seijuro but Seijuro was determined to exploit the trust Tetsuya had in him if it will make Tetsuya stay. He was selfish, a walking annihilation that destroyed everything that dared to cross his path. But Tetsuya, he was willing to have, standing by his side, loyal and dedicated, and maybe loved him, too, because Seijuro can't say the same for himself. He just needed Tetsuya by his side, by hook or crook. With these thoughts running in his mind and Tetsuya safe, away from the world, right where he belonged, Seijuro closes his eyes and slumbers at peace.  
Next morning was quite a change of pace for both of them. Tetsuya was cleaning and watering the garden while Seijuro, for the first time, cooks their breakfasts.

"Breakfast is ready." Seijuro was leaning outside from one of the windows that opened into their garden, a ladle in his hand and an apron over his clothes. He was smiling, penchant like honey moon lovers. Coincidentally Tetsuya as tending to the bushes just below the stands and the two are now facing each other with a few centimeters as distance. "Almost finished, Seijuro." He smiles brightly at the better shift of atmosphere between the two in just one night, who would've thought that they would be like this.

"It will get cold." Seijuro smiles back good-naturedly. If they can kiss right now that'd be a great start but he didn't want to rush things. "Do you always eat breakfast smelling like this?" He scrunches his nose funnily.

"O-of course not, I usually do this then bathe before cooking." He frowns slightly at the accused. "But I'm just watering, I didn't touch the fertilizers... yet.."

"Yet." He laughs. "I will help you later." Seijuro offers. "So won't you come inside?" Tetsuya wasn't so sure because it was audacious that Akashi Seijuro was batting his eye lashes to get him to come inside for breakfast.

"Hmm... Alright Seijuro-kun, m-may I call you that? ....." He turns the water off before heading inside.

"I call you Tetsuya so it's only fair that you call me Seijuro." He says with a shrug, pulling out Tetsuya's chair for him and then settling down beside him. Having removed the apron that Tetsuya would love to see him again. Seijuro had that oomph to look dashing in whatever he wore even if his hair was uncombed and face unwashed. "But. Seijuro sa-.... Seijuro is older, you're the same age as Chihiro-nii." Tetsuya takes a bite of the fried rice, he was astonished, who knew this devil could really cook so good.

"I look a lot younger than he does with that permanent scowl on his face."

"That's mean." Tetsuya can't help but chuckle. "But Chihiro-nii is a nice person, despite his blank face."

"To you may be. He has some weird kinks in regards to you." He snorts.

"Says the scary intimidating demon...." Tetsuya puts a hand on his mouth realizing what he has said out loud. Seijuro pauses mid chewing, a thoughtful unreadable expression on his face. He silently pokes his food around and resumes chewing as if nothing ever happened. But there was awkwardness in the air. Tetsuya clears his throat turning the other way “Sorry.."

Seijuro gives an ostensible smile. "I understand." Well, at least he knew that he looked like a demon.

“Um… but... That's starting to change bit by bit.." He mutters to himself and finishes only a portion of his food. Seijuro ignores the comment and gestures to his plate. "You don't like it?" Tetsuya shakes his head, "It’s delicious I really can't eat much.”

"I see." Seijuro had almost finished his plate and was checking a mail he had just received. There was a scowl on his face and Tetsuya assumed he ignored it. "That scowl on your face is no different than Chihiro-nii." He added and stands with his plate to wash it. "Old people.." He teases. Seijuro raises a cursory brow at him but otherwise says nothing, busily pressing the alphabets for his text. After he's done, he leaves the table to make a call that takes place inside his room. But Tetsuya can tell it's business. Tetsuya was feeding Nigou outside when he saw the same woman 'Kazumi' passes by as he wears a highly provocative outfit. Their gazes meet for mere seconds but Tetsuya ignores the smug smile of hers.

"Ah. Seijuro's house keeper." She waves and breaches their garden without permission, stomping on the poppies as she closes in on him. "Can you show me inside? I have a date with Sei-kun."

"Mind where you're stepping, please. Miss…” Tetsuya sighs. Well, first of all, he had enough knowledge to never hurt a woman, even if she's the very bitch out of all bitches he encountered. "... I'll go get him." He knocks at Seijuro's door. "Seijuro? You have.. a guest."  
He opens the door, question on his brow, phone tucked between his own ear and shoulder and a notebook in hand. 'What?' He mouths.

"A guest." He repeats gesturing to the garden. "For you"

"I'll call you in a while." Seijuro hang ups. Tetsuya can tell from his face that he was upset on being disturbed. "Who is it? Can't you at least tell that much?" He says annoyed and walks past him.

"Kazumi.." He says as Seijuro passed him as he looks at Seijuro's disappearing back but he halts to give his spouse a glare. "You should have asked me first! I was intentionally ignoring her." He hisses. "Go tell her I'm not home."

Well, she actually came in of her own accord. "I can't... I'm only your housewife..."

"Why are you fucking with me? I told you to stop that."

"She thinks I'm your housewife. That's what you called me right?" All the pain from back then rushes hitting him hard like a train.

"Tetsuya..." There was a hint of guilt in Seijuro's voice. "We'll talk about it later, ok?" He squeezes his hand briefly and leaves to deal with her which Tetsuya wished he hadn't.

"Okay, Seijuro... I think you should go to her..." He gives Seijuro a chaste peck on his lips, bravely. "Y-Yeah. Goodluck." He hurries off to the kitchen to calm his heart. Seijuro had to remind himself to not flush at that nor chase after Tetsuya's lips. But he loved the display of trust Tetsuya has just shown him. It was a chance he didn't want to let slip. Now, then, for dealing with her.  
Seijuro approaches Kazumi in the hallway. "Why are you here?" He should have known it was a mistake to show her his place. She was gonna drop by in flagrante delicto.

"Sei!" She clings to Seijuro like pressing her overly sized breast on Seijuro's chest. "Guess what I found out." She smiles smugly and pulls out a few pictures. "I was at the bar last night, I didn't know that your housewife was a deal! He was with Kise Ryouta at that!!"  
Seijuro pushes her back. "Can we talk without you suffocating me?" He removes her hands around him stiffly. "Yeah well, they are friends."

"Friends?" She laughs with his overly sweet tone. "Well..." She runs his finger as her overly grown sharp nail grazes Seijuro's chest. "Well, he has a friend with benefits, just like us? Hm.." She cups Seijuro's face giving a french kiss as Tetsuya watches from upstairs from the guest room he had been staying in ever since this marriage. Seijuro's eyes widened at her bold violating move and he immediately shoves her back. "What the fuck is with you today?" She even entered his mouth with her tongue. And here Seijuro thought she couldn't get any more unbrook. They hadn't kissed that day when Tetsuya had found them in his bed. No, he'd never stoop to her level. Why would he even make out with a woman whose half body was surgical. He had only asked her to act it out and make it appear the way it did and he had yet to explain that to Tetsuya. "We never had sex. Don't talk nonsense."

"But Sei!" She pouts. "But it's not too late~" she puts Seijuro's arm around her waist aware of Tetsuya's gaze. "Just look at the picture!" She wraps her arms around his neck. "Your housewife is all over the news, he and Ryouta. Go look over it~’ Her insistence was making him curious so he takes the pictures from her and flits through them one by one. It was true. She wasn't just going bonkers with gin or the likes of the drugs she consumes. It was a back shot. He can recognize the short stature of his husband anywhere. But what really begins to rile him was Ryouta's arm around his spouse's back, borderline on his hip and the close way they were stuck in their rear and heads, tilted against each other. Too close. Was Tetsuya two timing him? "Why is this on the news?"

"Heh? Didn't you know? Kise Ryouta is the hot topic on the news! He was chosen out of all the actors here in Japan to go to Hollywood, although he refused he said, he has all he needed here. Everybody was curious the girl he fell head over heels with~" She frowns and rolls her eyes. "And here I was expecting a beautiful actress or model instead of a lousy housewife."  
Seijuro stares at her sharply for the last comment. He didn't know what to think. It was like everything from his innards has vanished, dropping a weightless sphere in his stomach. So this was the reason Tetsuya had been so complacent lately. Come to think of it, he wanted to run away to his room when he came and the replies he gave Seijuro were tense and brief. He was still having a hard time processing it. The trust he had in Tetsuya was a lie all along?

"Sei?" She snaps his fingers. "Earth to Seijuro? Hello..?" She grumbles. "He's such a slut I tell y-" She pauses hearing Seijuro. 

"A housewife he may be but we are still married. I can insult him all I want but you have no right to do that while you stand in my house, without my permission."

"B-but he's two timing you! Two of Japan's hottest men was two timed by that- that slut! Ugh!" She stomps at the picture like it was trash and fans herself. "This is so frustrating!"

"Right. You're right. Thanks, Kazumi. But I need to talk to him first. Can you leave for today?" Tetsuya. His Tetsuya. He was betrayed. It was impossible to be so dedicated without having a resort for support. "S-Sure... But you can call me anytime Sei!" He smiles sweetly and goes out stomping the earlier poppies on the way.  
Seijuro rubs his temple and looks at where Tetsuya is standing. He holds Tetsuya's gaze.

"Seijuro? What's wrong?" Tetsuya was taken aback by Seijuro's shift of atmosphere.

"You should have told me. I was willing to let you go." He was trying hard to remain inside his sanity sphere but it was becoming difficult by the minute. He turns on the live broadcast and true enough, it was every where. It hurt to see himself become a scandal, too.

"What are you talking about Sei-" Seijuro turns on the TV in full volume. Tetsuya became distressed, he never would've thought that it would come to this point. Now he's on national TV rumored to be Kise's special someone. Seijuro's voice becomes sweet. "This. You piece of lying shit." Tetsuya was shocked. His heart thudding iffily in his chest. This was the same Seijuro who had locked him up in the basement, the one who jinxed his drink, who abhorred him to the bone. He feels a shiver down his fine. He takes a step back choking on the words that he was about to say "I-"

"Poor Tetsuya, he can't even speak." Seijuro throws the controller on the floor and advances towards him. "He's short of the fucks given."

"S-Seijuro-kun, It- it's not what you think-.”

He snaps, hand flashing to brace him against the wall. "If it's not the truth why can't you speak?!" The video of Kise's confession played in the background and it only aggrandized the betrayal and rage in Seijuro's eyes, blinding him from rationality.

"Kise-kun is my friend, do you believe them? Do you not believe me...?" He tried to stay calm despite his heart is beating wildly from his chest with his palms sweating.

"I'm not blind. I can hear and I can see this. I should have known it since that day when you spit the lie into my eyes."

"Lie?" He foots his foot down. "Me? Is that it? Am I the bad one now, huh Seijuro? Wow.. That's so real coming out of you." He dares to look into his eyes challenging him with a glare.

"I wasn't hiding what I was doing. But you? You're a..." Slut in disguise is what he wanted to say but Tetsuya was...they were still married. And the mellower part of Seijuro still respected him. In all this, it takes him a while to realize that the Bell to their house was incessantly ringing.

"Can't continue? ... I thought so." Tetsuya hears and pulls back from Seijuro. "Save it. I don't want to hear that from you." Both of them were ignoring the screeching intercom. "It's because despite who you really are I don't want to insult you. Or did you like it? When he insulted you in bed?"

"You don't want to insult me? You already do! Ever since I started living with you!" Tetsuya snaps. "Never insulted me? You called me enough names to destroy my reputation, your loyal dog? Lousy housewife? What else? You're insulting me by sleeping around and for fooling around with countless woman!! You locked me up, you even brought one of your sluts! Well, good news Seijuro. You can bring as many as you want. You can fuck all day long, I'm so sick of you."

"First you act like a slut yourself and then blame me for sleeping around with one? Do you really have the space to speak?" All Seijuro can think is that it can't be right. They can talk this out. He trusted Tetsuya, right? No, the pictures and the video live on broadcast told a different story. He can't just derelict what was in front of his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."  
He slaps Seijuro's face. "Y-You..? Calling me a slut?" He chokes on a sob. "I-I should've known... I saw you and that woman kissing earlier, are you trying to make a fool out of me?" He wipes his tears with his sleeves. "I'm already a fool when it comes to you... And you're taking advantage of that" he removes their rings and takes Seijuro's hand giving it back. "Have a happy life with Kazumi-san... Master. I quit."

Seijuro holds his cheek, the throb, and halt of his cognition. He can't see anything but Tetsuya and his emotions. They were so raw in their intensity that he felt compelled to hold him in his arms. Their argument is interrupted with Kise breaking into their house. "Kurokocchi!"  
Seijuro can only see red now. This was the man who took away what was originally his. "Oh." He says scornfully. "Look your lover boy came to get you Tetsuya." He ignores Seijuro's retort and pulls back in shock seeing their uninvited guest. "Ki-Kise-kun... What are you doing here?" He tries to stay composed as ever. "The news..."

“Yes, I came as soon as I saw the news." He seethes in Seijuro's direction, rivaling his killing intent. "I knew he was going to hurt you."  
Seijuro, however, did not deem Kise important enough to grant a battle and was instead glaring at Tetsuya but it lacked its ferociousness. It was empty and full of betrayal. Tetsuya glares with the same intensity and looks at his ringless ring finger.  
"Don't worry... We were settling things. I'm moving out of here." Most of his things were still packed in his suitcase. He did not have a chance to unpack after he got sick and what was happening he calls for Nigou getting all his things that he can bring.

"Tetsuya, wait..." This can't be happening. They were supposed to spend the weekend together. Seijuro was going to take him out for shopping and then maybe they'd have lunch at a place Tetsuya liked. "Fine, do what you want. See if I care!"

In his room, he stares at the necklace he hasn't given Seijuro. It was a custom made pendant with his initial ’S’ engraved. He places it on the nightstand leaving it as the gem sparkles as it hits the sunlight, Tetsuya smiled but he couldn’t get rid of the solemn look on his face, they were okay yesterday and everything was going fine, he turns his back and comes out with his suitcase and doufle bag with some of his belongings. 

"I'll hold the bag, Kurokocchi." Kise takes the burden on his back from him but it only felt heavier despite the emptiness. The ring was a boulder in his palms. This was just a small couple's argument, Tetsuya will come back after a while. He shouldn't abandon the proof of their marriage. They were not breaking up or anything.  
Seijuro wanted to say something like 'I'll call you. We'll talk at your parent's home.' But nothing made it out of his mouth except the quivering puff of air.

"Thank you... Let's go Kise-kun." He doesn't spare a glance at Seijuro after that. They loaded the luggage into Kise's sports car. He takes a final glance at their ‘former’ home as of now saying his goodbyes before getting in the front seat with Kise. Their house emitted vacancy and was void. Tetsuya has sucked away all of its contagious brilliance with himself. Or may be it was Tetsuya who was hard to forget. He was so...cruel. He didn't leave any chances for Seijuro to try for. When he left, he left for good.  
Seijuro needed some sleeping pills. He was seeing double, diplopia striking him along with its counterparts, the headache, and malaise. Tetsuya will be here when he wakes up.

 

Only that he never came back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's a long weekend I felt like I needed to upload another chapter but it's not so long so gomen! Although this is a sneak peek of what about to conspire next~ , and to make up for the long update! XD This is a very short one but it's not that angsty like the previous ones. So enjoy!! :*

With the help of his brother overseas, Tetsuya was currently staying in Chihiro's condo that he always stay in whenever he goes back in Tokyo. He was against Tetsuya coming back into their fathers home as well. Seijuro stayed at the same house they live at because he couldn't move on about the latter. The house was like a vacuum machine and Tetsuya's room just happened to be the sucking void, the rest was trash. To say they didn't properly talk it out, was an understatement. Tetsuya had no idea of how Seijuro felt. But still, he refused going back to the days he was a play boy so at least, Tetsuya can be proud while telling people that they were once married. A few weeks have passed. Tetsuya continues his studies with ease, now that he doesn't have a 'master' to tend to every day. His studies are going smoother than his previous semester. Seijuro decides to extend his project in England and take time off from Japan- maybe just to move on from Tetsuya? But who knows. A few meetings later, he flies away to Britain to supervise the year long project. And then, after half a year Tetsuya managed to graduate with ease. His life was easier but he can't help to think about his 'other half' he had heard from his brother about Seijuro's project in England. He stares at his diploma looking at the name imprinted on it. He stares blankly at the name 'Akashi Tetsuya'. The two were still married though papers. They weren't divorced, annulled or anything. They just broke apart. They didn’t see each other after the huge fight, but Tetsuya promised himself that he’d hand over his last name back if Seijuro is to remarry someone and have a proper divorce.  
It was mechanical, and pitiful, the way the red head worked from until sunrise to sundown, all so he didn't think about Tetsuya when he laid in bed at night. But it was there everywhere. Tetsuya was in the back of his head when he was explaining the technicalities of the project when he was discussing its financial issues when he was working hard to infiltrate the hidden enemy's lier. Through all this, on coffee and lunch breaks, he often found himself staring at the band from his other half and that now rested on his finger along with his own. When he went back to his penthouse when night came, he wished Tetsuya was there to welcome him home with a relaxing bath and dinner. But it was he by himself with ordered tofu most times and a quick shower because he had reported to type and Tetsuya to forget.He even took Nigou with him. Now he’s all alone on his modern design and expensive shelter, it was recently he realized that this house was so much bigger now that he’s alone. And he didn’t like that…  
Showers or baths always made unnecessary thoughts circle in his head and wouldn't quell unless he was taking pills. His only reprieve was their formal marital status.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
…..

  
A few months later.

Seijuro wakes up, stiff muscles and still a bit wary. Ever since he started living with a close friend in London, they commute to the same university, he has gained some of his strength. With the older guy guiding him bossily he can let loose every now and then. Like sleeping early and eating properly. It helped to have the dependable older guy's steady figure to guide him when he dropped himself too deep in the abyss. His head had been clearer and he could concentrate on things without dousing his day in coffee. He had never realized he needed this sort of coercion in his life.  
At the other hand, Tetsuya convinced his older brother to study materials on the most prestigious business school in London. But his brother wouldn't want his most lovely, adorable little brother to go alone without anyone supervising him. Since Chihiro finished early he might've been the perfect one for the job and so they traveled to London together. But this wasn't what Tetsuya had in mind. His brother was scowling and arguing with a raven haired man at the moment they arrived at the apartment they will be staying at, it looks like this man is one of their housemates. Tetsuya was informed that there will be some tenants along with them, apparently, Chihiro forgot that little piece of information. He looks young like Chihiro himself although he could tell that these two won't get along well.

Tetsuya heaves a sigh. "Please nii-san. Don't cause a scene."  
Chihiro pushes him behind his back. "Stay away from him Tetsuya. He obviously came with ill intentions and" he glares suspiciously at the proffered rice balls which were meant as a greeting gesture, "toxic rice balls."

"Toxic rice ball?" The man raises a brow. "I heard you two came from Japan so it's customary to welcome your new dorm mates with the same old rice ball. The four of us will be sharing this exclusive suite so deal with it." He eats one of the rice balls he was offering.  
"You're Japanese also?" Tetsuya informed. "Mm. Yeah, a pleasure to meet you. Nijimura Shuzo."

"Aka- Kuroko Tetsuya, and this is my brother Chihiro Mayuzumi. Nice to meet you Nijimura-san."   
Nijimura scowls suspiciously at him. "You don't share the same last name as your brother?" He was pretty sure the small guy was starting with Aka-.

"Don't talk to him without my permission." Chihiro scowls back harder as if this was some sort of contest and once again covers Tetsuya from Nijimura's sharp eyes. The youngest one could only face palm mentally.

"Nii-san... Let's just unpack shall we?" He drags their suitcases from the front door. “There’s four of us that will be sharing this house, including Nijimura-san. Where's the other one?"  
Nijimura being a mature adult drops the subject of his narkness to its own devices and instead turn to ruffle Tetsuya's hair. "He usually comes late at night but I'll call him in early for dinner. It's on me. You guys can relax for today after all the traveling."

"Tch, acting all goody-two shoes all of a sudden. Let's go Tetsuya." Chihiro proceeded to unpack his belongings to his own room.  
Tetsuya just sighs at the arrogance of his brother. "Um... He's usually like that please don't mind him. And thank you for the rice balls Nijimura-san." Tetsuya takes one and nibbles it with little bites, that’s how he normally is. "I'd like to meet him later. I'm sure we'll all get along well." He bows politely.

"Yeah. You're both good kids, I'm sure he will get along with your type." Nijimura had a thoughtful expression on his face and it wasn't hard to tell that he was thinking about this person x. "And if I may specifically request, he's a bit of a lone wolf so try accompanying him whenever you can."

"Lonesome wolf?" Tetsuya chuckles. "Let's just say I'm used to dealing with that type of persons. I'll excuse myself for now. I still have to unpack." He takes his leave after that. For the most afternoon, they unpack their respective stuff and decorate their rooms to their tastes. Chihiro would come and pop in his room every now and then to check he wasn't being 'harrassed' by Nijimura who was studying in his room downstairs. The duplex apartment was grandeurs and was spacious enough to easily accommodate a mere few people. Tetsuya was excited to what events laid ahead with such an interesting triumvirate of people residing in one place. The blue head was aligning his books neatly when hunger strikes to him. His stomach was protesting, he hasn't eaten anything except that onigiri Nijimura gave to him. So, he goes downstairs to check and see if Nijimura had something like biscuits or snacks he could eat.  
Nijimura was in the other room, standing on its edge talking to someone, the x guy probably, in a soft yet unyielding voice. He was the type who never gave anyone any options to protest but was able to make it appear the right course of action through his kindness.  
Nijimura closes the door and goes back to the kitchen when he spots Tetsuya in mid flight. "What're you doing?"

"I was wondering if there's some snacks I could eat." And just on cue his stomach grumble, Tetsuya looks away with a faint blush. Nijimura is amused apparently as he gives him a crooked smile. "It's almost dinner time. Maybe you can pilfer a few cucumbers if you help me cut salad."  
He nods enthusiastically. "I'll help in any way I can." They started to prepare the dinner with Tetsuya in charge of the salad and Nijimura making a simple dish. "About the other guy, Is he the one you were talking with, Nijimura-san?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I told you I'd call him in early." He stirs the pot occasionally while dicing the vegetables neatly. "He did come. But now he's just stuck himself in there with his office work, again. He's a workaholic."

“Hm, Perhaps later at dinner time. I would like to get along with everyone here." He smiles as he gets more excited to find out what's in store for him. New place, new house, and new school. It doesn't get any better than this.

"I'm sure we still get along though your brother appears to have a complex." Nijimura seemed mildly irritated but not annoyed at having to put up with another brat even though they were the same age. "Who's the adopted one?"

“No one, he is the older one. We had the same mothers but our fathers are different. My mom married my father but nii-san grew up with me." He smiles fondly remembering his childhood with his protective but introverted brother. After the shocking news about his grandparents on his father side. He grew up all alone, playing and often just read a book to pass the time. Until his mother introduced her illegitimate son with his childhood sweetheart, Makoto Mayuzumi, Chihiro’s father. He hadn't met the man but he was still glad to have a step brother like Chihiro.

"He sure cares about you a lot," Nijimura says in acknowledgment. "I hope he gets along with the other guy." Nijimura said that, but he looked obfuscated and worried that they won't. "Are you done?" He puts out the stove. "I'm ready to set out dinner."

"Yes. I just need to put some dressings" he helps out setting the table for four people. After laying out the utensils and plates properly he proceeded to call his brother who was busying himself with his ridiculous light novel books. "Nii-san, Your 'Ringo-tan' can wait. Join us all for dinner first."

Chihiro blushes a bit but closes his book nonetheless in favor of his little cute brother. He will try to convince him to sleep with his big brother tonight. He was thousand times more Kawaii then Ringo-tan. He holds out his hand, imitating tiredness as if he couldn't move an inch.  
All Tetsuya could do is roll his eyes and sighs softly taking his brothers hand and tries to pull him up. "Nii-san is just lazying around."

"Of course, because I'm tired." And so they both descended the stairs. Nijimura was once again half inside the guy's door but smiles at them as they settle on the table.  
"He's coming." He says and joins them. Since the other door was behind the staircase, Tetsuya couldn't see who it was when he hears the subtle closing of the door. The first thing Tetsuya saw was red, of pain and melancholy when he comes into his sight. "Good evening, ever-" and from the ajar state of Seijuro's eyes, that reflected his own, Tetsuya knew this was going to either be a disaster or a blessing.

“Oh hell no.” Mayuzumi stands protectively in front of his brother and gives a furious glare at the newcomer. Nijimura sighs expecting an unwelcoming gesture from the gray hair guy. The two spouses were frozen in their spot with nothing to say. Suddenly, he remembers what Midorima said to him earlier through a text

 _’Akashi, I just want you to know that bad luck may fall upon you on this day since you were placed second to the last above Aquarius specifically. You will encounter someone you are longing to see for a long time. Be careful around Pisces, I tell you. Your lucky item is a handkerchief, it’s not so hard to carry so consider it. It’s not that I care about you, I was just thanking you for sending a picture of Kuroko. A picture of a light blue haired person is my lucky item for today and it worked because my operation was a success.’_  

Seijuro shrugged it off thinking it's absurd. He sighed and felt ridiculous of having to believe in that silly fortune telling of Shintarou.

You win today Shintarou...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the next chapter for good, I'm considering the reviews and I think I should fix it ^^U

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of this chapter?


End file.
